


Naruto GT/GTS Story

by HarbingerInfinit



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Growth, Macro/Micro, Original Character(s), Parody, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 30,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarbingerInfinit/pseuds/HarbingerInfinit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the efforts of my collab partner and me, we`ve constructed a Macro Story, for me its to improve my skillz, yes its a fetish with plot if you`re not into that then don`t read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Hm, first attempt at doing something lke this, hope its alright though,includes Violent, Growth, Feet and 18+, this is Pre-Timeskip Naruto anyway)

It was a starry night in Konoha and it was a rather quiet one, most civilians and ninjas were sleeping but ANBU were keeping an eye for any case of sudden surprise attack from the other Hidden Villages, it was all quite peaceful, but not for very long it seems.

Inside the little apartment building, one Uzumaki Naruto was sleeping rather restlessly tonight, a wide excited grin was plastered on his face as he sighed and moaned as he kicked his large size 8 feet around, his large toes flexing and curling in what seems to be pleasure, as evidenced by his large bulge in his green underwear, some parts staining the material, it appears to be a wet dream about his crush, Sakura.

During all this time, turbulent energies rippled throughout his body as the night went on, it seems that a sort of special virus that somebody concocted to undermine Konoha, it was simple, it bypasses the immune system and simply stays and festers, implanting more of itself throughout the body while it makes more room through pituitary gland overstimulation which causes growth hormones to be administered throughout the body and the person itself well, he’l take care of the rest.

Naruto grunted as he slowly swelled in his sleep, his shirt stretching to keep up with his growth, his bare stomach slowly showing, his large toes cracking and popping in spurts, he moaned as his dick throbbed in his underwear as it strained against the shrinking undergarment, he sighed in his sleep, this continued up until morning…

The morning sun shone through Naruto's window and he grunted a bit and rubbed his eyes. He sleepily opened them and looked to see his plump feet hanging off the end of his bed. "What the--" Naruto sat up and felt his hair brushing the ceiling just a bit. 

Naruto swung his legs out of bed, his bare feet touching the floor much sooner than usual. "Uhhh....I'm not sure a person is supposed to grow this big in ONE night!" Naruto gasped as he stood up and said "Ow!" As his head hit the ceiling. 

He looked in a mirror and blinked, he had to be around 8ft. tall now! He slowly flexed his arm and suddenly a smirk was on his face. "Heh, I'd love to see Sakura's face now! I'm BIG." He grinned cockily, "I could show up Sasuke for sure now!"

With this thought in mind that he could finally put that Uchiha prick in his place, Naruto decided to celebrate the only way he can, with a big Ramen Breakfast for a growing boy such as himself, but first he had to deal with his little wardrobe problem.

He looked himself over to see that his underwear was trying and failing to contain his penis which was poking a little out of there, his shirt was torn in some places leaving his stomach exposed, “Uh, might need to do something bout that later.” He said with an embarrassed blush, he then ducked under the door frame carefully to not hit his head or accidently tear the top piece.

He walked down the hall, silently enjoying the thudding noise his big feet were causing, he reached the Kitchen to prepare to make his morning breakfast.

Once the larger than normal pot of ramen was finished, Naruto sat down and began to slurp the delicious noodles. “I gotta probably eat twice as much now that I’m so big! I gotta fuel this giant body that’s gonna kick Sasuke’s ass!” Naruto thought as he slurped. 

Setting the empty bowl down on the table with a thunk he let out a larger belch than usual which practically rattled the windows. “Heh...nice one!” He wiped his mouth with a grin.

Suddenly Naruto felt himself growing again! “W-wha!? I’m gonna get BIGGER?” He said as he gazed at himself starting to expand. He was soon completely naked and had to stoop to avoid smashing his head through the ceiling.

“Ha! I wonder how big I’m gonna get! Hmm…” Naruto began to imagine Sasuke and all those who’d made fun of him being bugs at his feet...bugs that he’d take revenge on in the most humiliating ways possible!

“Hehehehehee!” He grinned toothily. “But I’d better figure out a way to not go around naked!” His rather musky package had been freed from the tight underwear and his balls were dangling over his bed.

Naruto was straddling his bed as he tried to figure out how to move around his house as he probably around 12 ft tall by now, but all this means more power to him. He turned around only to knock the lamp over with his leg, “Oops.” He said to himself as he looked around to figure a way out.

Eventually he just got fed up with the restrictive space of his room, so he moved around so that his barefeet touched the windows, he chuckled lightly as he wiggled his toes on the window, people outside that passed by his apartment saw his large pinkish rather lightly sweaty soles on the window before he reared his feet back and kicked out, shattering the window and causing the civilians to cry out in surprise from the shards.

Naruto whistled in awe of how easily he broke that window, and the walls surrounding it, he scooted forward until his feet touched the soft ground, he then pulled himself out of the wall and when he got on the ground he stretched and groaned when he heard his bones pop from being restrained like that, “Ah, free at last!” He said as Naruto looked around to see his surroundings.

From the distance the ninja that caused this growth spurt was ecstatic that his little viral jutsu worked, “Another job done by Plague Master” He said behind his rebreather, giving his voice a distorted quality, He was hired by some Employers that wished to have this village ravaged but untraceable back to them, that’s where he comes in, his cloak covered his body as a armored gauntleted hand produced a syringe, “I’ve been told that this is one of the many targets I’ve been ordered to alter, the changing process is still underway but the prey was easy to hit, the Uchiha is next, and he and the boy will cause a little ruckus in the process, allowing me to get to the other targets safely in the panic, this is just the first phase.” He said to himself as he aimed the needle at the window of the Uchiha Clan household, Sasuke’s sleeping form visible barely but to him perfectly in his sights, “Go.” He ordered, the needle fired off at impressive speed, until it entered the window and injected itself into his exposed arm, the boy winced before the needle dissolved into nothingness.

“Target hit, now to wait until optimal opportunity.” He said as he awaits the effects to kick in.

Sasuke opened his eyes and rubbed his arm where the needle had hit, “Damn bugs…” He swore as he sat up and stretched with a grunt. Suddenly he felt the touch of the wall on his barefeet. “Eh?” He looked down to see his legs were starting to bend from being pressed against the wall...and his back now touched the wall behind him. “What the...am I….getting bigger?” He muttered in shock.

This was confirmed when he cried out as his head hit the low ceiling, “Ow! I AM getting bigger! What kind of bug was that!?” He demanded as he started to feel cramped and his large rather sweaty feet knocked over a lamp (similar to how Naruto did). The lamp shattered on the floor and Sasuke grumbled. “If this keeps up I’ll be going through the roof!” 

The growth soon stopped at what Sasuke estimated at 9ft. 

“Huh…..wait….” The gears in Sasuke’s head started turning and an evil grin formed on his face, “Itachi’s toast now! I could break his neck easily!” He cackled.

Sasuke then crawled and punched a hole through the wall and into the outside of the compound, He got up and looked around in glee at how smaller everything is now.

Sasuke wore more stuff than what Naruto had when he was sleeping, his shirt was torn at his sleeves and slightly showed his lean stomach, his white pants turned to shorts as his bulge was pronounced as the button on his pants popped, his zipper slightly down.

The people heard the commotion from the Uchiha Compound and saw the 9 ft tall Sasuke smirking at the couple of peopleoking at him in awe and slight fear, ‘Like they should.’ He thought with a twinge of arousal at the power he now wields, he then stomped over towards the entrance of the compound and into the town.

. 

Sasuke stomped towards the people who were staring and flexed his muscles cockily, “What the hell are you all looking at? Haven’t you ever seen someone as strong as me before?” He laughed smugly as he shoved one of the people down and kicked the other away. 

“Stupid! Get out of my way!” He laughed as he continued to stomp through town.

Sakura peeked out of her window and saw the 9ft. Sasuke stomping down the street and her heart nearly stopped: “He’s HUGE! So much more to Sasuke than before! And those PANTS are showing his--eeeeeeee!” She squealed and promptly fainted onto the floor of her room.

Plague Master walked up the window of Sakura Haruno and shrugged, “Hm that was easy, unfortunately I only have few more syringes in place for males, I`ll have to carry my target back to my location and administer the female syringe to her, Ino, and Hinata, drawing them out shouldn`t be too hard when the Blond and the Uchiha inevitably come to blows, for now the young Strategist, the Grandson are priority.” He said grabbing Sakura and walking out through the window with her on his shoulder.

He should note that the virus not only grows the victim, but it also strengthens their chakra output, causing them to increase the power of their jutsus to stable levels, walking superweapons they are all going to be, if they happen to attack other nations, well, they can always hire him with interest.

Meanwhile with Naruto he was enjoying the looks on their faces as he decided to have some fun with them, “Heh you`ll all pay for what you did to me.” He said before another growth spurt took place once again filling him with pleasure.

Naruto grinned and flexed his bare arms as he shot up to 20ft. Tall! “Ha ha Oh yeah! Get ready for a butt kicking, Sasuke! Maybe if you’re lucky I won’t crush ya!” He laughed thunderously. 

“What was that, you dope?” A familiar voice said from Naruto’s left. Naruto turned to see Sasuke had grown to the same height he was! “Hey! You copied me, Sasuke!” Naruto accused.

Sasuke sighed, “I didn’t copy you at all, I woke up and started growing.”

“That’s a lie! This is a special technique or something only I can have!” Naruto pouted and stomped his foot, creating a footprint in the street.

Sasuke snorted in amusement at the claim that Naruto threw out which was rather dubious in itself, “You idiot if it was something unique to you then why do I have it?” Sasuke cockily said as he sneered at Naruto, since he had grown to the same size as Naruto which is 30 ft, Sasuke was naked as well as his soft penis swung with every movement he made, if one bothered to stop and look at the two, they`re around the same length and thickness.

Naruto glared at Sasuke, “Stop swingin’ that schlong of yours at me!”

He smirked, “Why embarrassed that I'm more of a man than you?” Sasuke taunted back.

A vein showed in Naruto’s head as he shouted back “S-shut up! I just don’t like you swingin’ it my way! We’re both guys!” he muttered. “Anyway….what do ya think did this to us? Not that I mind…” Naruto smirked down at the Konoha people gathered around them.

Sasuke shrugged, “Dunno….don’t much care either. This is the kind of power I need to take out Itachi!” he grinned diabolically.

Naruto was currently looking down at people gathered around his bare feet...and gagging from his intense foot odor. 

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Your feet look like they’re doing some damage even without you stomping things.” he teased.

Naruto blushed as he angrily raised his fist, “Shut up you! It’s not like yours are any better I bet they`re dying from your toxic feet smell!” He said trying to deflect the blame, when in truth it was both their sweating large feet that combined the smell into the sweltering cocktail of a scent that can probably burn off anyone`s nose by now, the sun that shined down on their 30 ft bodies that made sweat cascade down their stomach, legs and feet, as Sasuke toes curled a bit as he processed this.

“Says you Dope,I think this Village need to be taught a little lesson, that is if you can keep up with me.” He taunted as he rose his bare foot before a cart and stomped on it, the wood caving in on his soft sole, “Heh, didn't even feel that.” Sasuke mused.

“Oi! I can keep up! Don’t think I can’t! I’m just as big as you, Sasuke!” Naruto pouted and got an idea as he smirked down at the villagers, spotting some bullies from days gone by. “Heh, what do you shrimps think of me now!? You wanna try beating me up or making fun of me!?” He grinned all foxlike.

“N-no! Naruto, c’mon don’t do this!” Some of the villagers said. Naruto glared at the man who spoke and squatted down, his asscrack and soft balls and slightly hardening penis dangling over the villagers all musky and ripe.

“I remember you! You and your stupid crew beat me up one time!” Naruto sneered and reached and picked up this puny bully. 

“Well what do you think of my feet!? I should turn you into toe jam!” Naruto growled as he plopped his bubble butt onto a nearby building, several floors caving in beneath his ass.

Propping his nice plump feet up on a building across and spread his toes. “Yeaaah….that’s a good idea!” Naruto smiled deviously and proceeded to pin the man between his big and second toe...in a slimy gathering of toe funk.

“Hehehe, wanna lick this little punk out of there, Sasuke?” Naruto teased as he lifted his foot up to Sasuke.

Sasuke crinkled his nose at the smell and the thought of doing such a degrading thing, “Ew, no way dope, you do it yourself I'm sure you'll enjoy the taste of your own toe jam.” He snarked back to him as he ignores the hardening cock that Naruto was getting and to be honest he can't lie it is an arousing experience having such power over these people.

He walked over to another group of people running away from them as he raised his foot and stepped on them, laughing lightly before a sense of power increased within him and he looked back to Naruto and noticed that they were both growing again.

“Jeez! Talk about being wasteful! Ain’t you gonna tease or torment the little losers, Sasuke?” Naruto inquired as he now had a person between each toe gap...drowning in his toe jam as he started to shoot up to 50 ft.

“Whoaaa! We’re totally enormous now, Sasuke!” Naruto said excitedly. 

Sasuke nodded and deepened his voice slightly to make himself sound larger than Naruto and intimidate the people further: “Ha ha ha! We’re total giants!”

“Hey! I wanna try!” Naruto said commenting on Sasuke’s giant voice trick, He cleared his throat and boomed out: “We’re GIANTS!” 

“Whoa! That’ s fun!” Naruto giggled.

“It ain’t like we’re lying.” Sasuke smirked as he sat down on a building next to Naruto, his tight butt cracking the roof and collapsing floors too. Sasuke stretched his arms above his head, and Naruto glanced over at his rival’s sweaty looking armpits and crinkled his nose. 

“You might wanna get some puny people to deodorize those things.” Naruto waved in front of his nose.

“Shut up, dope. Like you smell any better in this heat!” Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms in annoyance, “Why don't you go take a bath I bet you smell worse than I do!” He yelled back at him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he looked at the man submerged in the cheesy toe jam between Naruto`s plump toes as they curled and wiggled, “Heh, though I admit he looks good between your toes, sucks to be him.” He said as he lifted his right foot and looked at it, it was rather broad and big even in comparison to his body, wiggling his sweaty toes and looking at the glistening features and the smooth surface of his feet, he licked his lips slowly at the thought of using some of the people to worship his huge feet, the thought caused his cock to harden in response.

“Awww Sasuke’s gettin’ a boner from his own feet!” Naruto teased with a smirk. 

“Shut up! No I’m not! I’m just…..you had a good idea for once!” Sasuke said.

“What? You mean tormenting the bugs with my feet?” Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded slightly, “I mean..you’re just tormenting the guy and basically drowning him in your toe funk. But I had the idea that y’know...we’re pretty much gods now.” 

“We are?” Naruto looked down at the village and grinned cheekily, “Hehe, I guess we are!”

“And so….they should service and worship us! Starting with the lowest of the low….our feet!” Sasuke hopped off the roof and his large bare feet hit the ground with a THOOM and caused large footprints as he stood up with his hands on his hips. “Get over here you pathetic bugs! Come service my-”

“OUR!” Naruto corrected.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “OUR feet!” 

“Yeah! You don’t wanna end up like this loser do ya!?” Naruto pointed to the poor soul struggling to breathe between his toes. 

“Get to it!” Sasuke sat back down on the building next to Naruto, both teens propped their feet up on the ground, soles showing.

The propped up feet showed dirty soles of the two, a thin layer of dirt on their feet coloring it a pinkish brownish coloration, the civilians that were still alive came back to see the bigger genins demanding their feet to be worshiped, they knew they couldn’t run from them and so they walked hesitantly to the sweaty large feet of Sasuke and Naruto, they wiggled their large toes in anticipation as the people tried to brave the smell, their smooth feet has slicks of sweat sliding down from their heels and such.

The people then touched the soft soles and began rubbing them as they tried their best to ignore the smell, though some couldn’t and drop unconscious, Naruto’s feet were slightly more unclean than Sasuke as they licked and rubbed the sole, collecting sweat, dirt and other materials onto their hands or tongue to which they either spit it out or wiped off their stuff, the pair of giants moaned in pleasure from the treatment, Naruto rubbing his hardening cock slightly while Sasuke lightly fondled his nuts while dragging his finger on the under side of his penis showing how aroused they are.

Plague Master got to a suitable distance from the village to which he takes out a needle laced with female affecting virus that the now tied up Sakura was being administered with now, “ You will react at a different timetable than them since you obviously just had it recently taken, now to bring in your friend Ino and this will be quite the party.” He said as he ignored her for now and witness the sight before him right now as Naruto and Sasuke were enjoying making use of their slaves.

Choji poofed onto Naruto’s shoulder, Shikamaru poofing onto Sasuke’s. “Okay time out guys. I know you’re having fun being all big and naked but we’ve gotta tell you something since you’re in this new position of power.” Shikamaru said.

“Sakura is missing...Ino too!” Choji blurted. “Last they were seen was being taken by some weird dude!”

“What!? Someone’s kidnapped Sakura!? And Ino!?” Naruto grit his teeth before turning toward Sasuke, “Sasuke….we have to use our bigness to save them!”

Sasuke did a double take at what he heard him just said, “Use our bigness, because that's what most people refer to this as, but I see your point, let's go rescue them then.” He said before getting up and crushing the worshipers underneath his feet, the ground shook with his foot steps as he looked for where the hell are they and how are they gonna find them, “Shikamaru where the heck are they?” Sasuke demanded as Naruto got up as well, determined to be the one to save Sakura.

Plague Master looked interested at how the Strategist Found out his position, he deserves more credit than possible, ‘So the prey has found me, I wonder who will be the hunter or the hunted, will it be me or you?’ He thought in his head, “However too late for these two, I can`t afford to use these syringes for they will just break through, so a bait will do, now a lure will do nicely…” He whispered to himself as he saw the two girls lying there.

Naruto smiled at Sasuke’s agreement, “You’re not such a prick after all!” Naruto said casually and patted Sasuke on his bare back.

“How should I know!? You’re the one with the better vantage point!” Shikamaru replied casually to Sasuke.

“Hey wait! That looks like the guy we were described!” Choji pointed at a man wearing a hood and mask hopping from rooftop to rooftop. 

Plague Master looked at the group as he smirked behind his mask, ‘Hook line and sinker, now to reel them in.’ He thought menacingly as he jumped from rooftop to rooftop, knowing that they'll tear apart the village to find him and by extension, Sakura and Ino, the delay in effect to draw them near the Hokage Tower how rich!

Any moment now the two boys should be growing now, he jump before Naruto could swat him like a bug, avoided a kick from Sasuke`s foot, both attacks breaking buildings, and it seems that their power is increasing once more and started to grow once again.

Plague Master cackled until he was bound by shadows and lifted up to the growing genin...who soon hit 100ft and were looming over the village...now looking even more like gigantic gods than before.

“H-hey! This wasn’t supposed to happen! Let me go!” Plague Master screamed as Sasuke and Naruto sneered and spoke...their voices booming and godlike. “You pathetic insect! You were the one who caused us to become giants? I would thank you...but I don’t think you intended to be helpless and at our mercy!” Sasuke glared.

Naruto grit his teeth, “Where are Sakura and Ino! Tell us and we’ll only leave you to suffocate in our armpits! Instead of ripping your limbs off!” Naruto bore his teeth in a predatory manner.

Plague Master clicked his teeth in irritation, should`ve paid better attention to the little things and not have too much fun, but he must relent, for now.

“Ah so you look for them, they are at Hokage tower, the very top of it in fact.” He said honestly or at least, what passes as honesty for him.

“You better not be lying, but just because you think you could have control us, Sasuke lift your arm.” Naruto ordered, Sasuke raised an eyebrow before raising his arm like ordered, Naruto smiled mischievously and stuffed the masked man in his armpit, “There, nice and cozy.” Naruto said humorously.

Sasuke shook his head as he lightly smiled at the punishment of Plague Master, he could feel him struggling in his pits, “Only you could think of something like this, but I think his new home will be good for him.” Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto smirked, “Yep, we getting our point across that we can't be controlled at all.” He said.

At this, shinobi showed up to try and stop the two from reaching the tower, “Great and was wondering where you guys were.” Sasuke deadpanned.

“We can’t let you go harm the Hokage! Stand down!” The Shinobi ordered.

Naruto rolled his eyes, “We ain’t going to! We’re going to get Sakura and Ino!”

“They’re not there! We would’ve noticed!” one of the shinobi said.

Sasuke growled as he lifted his arm again and sneered in at the puny man, “You just earned a stay in Naruto’s armpit as well! Now tell us where they are!”

“Hehehehe….you think a little body odor...is enough to break me?” Plague Master said..though he did seem weakened and rather disoriented.

“Tell us where or we’ll REALLY break you!” Naruto threatened to Sasuke’s underarm.

“We already told you we don`t know! Sorry but we must take action against you!” One of them said as he brandished his Katana out.

“Figures.” Sasuke said rolling his eyes with his hands on his hips, Naruto took action against the ones charging at them by punting them with his barefeet.

Naruto then grabbed a few and sneered at them, “Why don't you check into my pits for a bit?” He Rhetorically asked before placing them in his pits.

Unlike Plague Master whose rebreather can negate most of the smell, these shinobi didn't, and so they went unconscious after unwillingly taking up residence in his pits.

Loud booming noises rang out from the two boy`s feet falls, leaving behind footprints that were slightly wet and glossy, proof of the sun's effect on making them smell worse.

Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, “Yo, Sasuke.”

“Hm?” Sasuke asked, looking around for possible hiding locations of Sakura and Ino.

“I was thinkin’...that weirdo had a mask on...and we’re gettin’ pretty ripe.” Naruto fanned the air in front of his nose.

“What are you gettin’ at?” Sasuke asked with an eyebrow raised as he wiped sweat from his forehead. 

“Well I mean...he probably can’t take the full effect of your armpit with that mask on right?” Naruto smirked devilishly.

Sasuke blinked before he smirked as well, “No, I don’t believe he can.” He said before lifting up his arm where Plague Master was currently residing in, he was covered in sweat as he breathed normally though he was slightly ragged.  
Sasuke grabbed him from his pits with a wet squelch, he smelled exactly like his armpits though he really never mind the smell.

Naruto chuckled as he was about to watch this weird bad guy get a lungful of their smell, he’ll probably pass out but he’s a dick in his opinion for kidnapping Sakura and Ino, which reminds him, they’re at the tower right?

He looked to see the Tower not too far from him, its still bigger than him by another 100 ft, but knowing these growth spurts it won’t last long, so he began to walk towards the large building until he was right in front of it, “Well, better start climbing.” He said.

Meanwhile with Sakura and Ino, who had woke up in a daze, noticed that they were both about 12 ft tall! Their clothes were torn apart in various locations, their sandals were ripped open by their feet, as they got up slowly, the building shook slightly as if something was coming, “What’s happening?” Ino asked Sakura to which she responded, “Hey, is that Sasuke in the distance?” She asked astonished and a bit aroused by the sight as well.

Sasuke and Naruto were dripping sweat that cascaded down their bodies and splashed on the sides of the tower.

They moaned slightly as their balls and cocks rubbed slightly against the side of the tower. Naruto peered in through the windows and blushed slightly. “Found em’!” He said, noticing Sakura and Ino had hearts in their eyes as their window was level with Sasuke’s nuts.

 

“Huh?” Sasuke asked as he crawled down the tower to the level where the two kidnapped or rather used to be kidnapped girls were.

The two oogling girls were around 12 ft tall and were scantily clad in what remained of their clothes, the sight of that caused the two boys’ penises to harden a bit at the sight and in Naruto’s case, grinded a bit on the wooden structure.

“Sasuke it is you!” Sakura said happily before Naruto shook his head to clear his thoughts and said, “You might want to step back a bit, we’re gonna get you outta here.” He said, seeing the two amazons step back from the windows cautiously, Naruto made a fist and punched through the wall, wood and debris flung about all over the place, he laid his hand on the floor flat, “Come on get in.” He said, they walked onto his hand, feeling the soft skin on their feet, and were slowly brought down to ground level.

Ino and Sakura began to drool and have hearts swirling around their heads as they gazed up at Sasuke’s ass as the two boys stepped down onto ground level before them. “S-so boys, h-how’d you turn into giants?” They squealed. 

Naruto scratched his blond head, “Uhhh…..this guy!” he pointed to Sasuke’s closed underarm. Sasuke smirked at the girls and folded his arms behind his head, flexing a bit as the two girls spotted the pathetic runt glued to the dreamboat’s swampy armpit. 

“Woww! That’s a creative torture, Sasuke!” Sakura giggled.

“It was my idea!” Naruto said proudly. 

“Yeah sure whatever…” Ino said, focusing on Sasuke, causing Naruto to pout. Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto’s rather damp shoulder, “Don’t feel bad….I know a certain girl who has had her eye on you for awhile.” He said quietly. 

Naruto perked up, “Really? Who?”

“Hinata.” Sasuke smiled and pointed to a nearby building where the shy Hyuuga girl was peeking out at them and blushing, she squeaked and closed her curtains when she spotted them looking at her. 

 

“Oh, her, she’s a bit weird though.” He deadpanned as he remember all the times he talked to her she usually turns bright red and faints.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, “She’s like that around YOU. Because she likes you, and besides...you know how it is to be the unpopular kid.” Sasuke smiled slightly at Naruto. “You don’t need to put her through something like what you were put through by the other kids...y’know? You don’t wanna turn into a bully and spoil her feelings for you.”

“Don’t guilt trip me Sasuke, I like her as a friend but I don’t know if I want to return her feelings, and besides I already have a crush on Sakura, I can atleast try.” Naruto retorted, Sakura looked at Naruto, ‘Well, I must admit, his determination is rather cute, and that body.’ She thought in her head drooling slightly.

Sasuke nudged Naruto and whispered in the blond’s ear, “She’s looking at you and drooling. Ya might have a shot.” He smiled.

Naruto nodded feeling a boost of confidence, he sat on the ground, the ground shook as he looked at Sakura, “So uh, Sakura I know that you probably don’t like me all that much, but I really like you and want to go on a few dates ya know? Can you please give me a chance?” He asked him, Sakura thought it over for a bit, well atleast he’s being less of a pervert at this time, she’ll give it a shot.

“Sure Naruto, I’ll try and see where this’ll go.” She said nodding, Naruto widen his eyes in joy as he got up jumped for joy, only to cause a shockwave that threw most things back, Sakura got pushed back as well, Naruto looked sheepish, “Er, sorry bout that.” He apologized while Sasuke shook his head.

Ino walk towards him or rather near his feet, “So~ Sasuke, now that Forehead is out of the way dating Naruto, how about you and I?” Ino implied as Sasuke chuckled, “If you worship my feet and such, I’ll give it a go.” He said to which she quickly leapt at his feet and started to kiss and sniff it, not at all affected by it as she grinded her pussy against it.

Sasuke’s eyes widened and he smirked, “Gee, you must be desperate to get with me. Also, I didn’t say you could hump my toe!” He said in his 100ft. booming voice.

“I’m sorry Lord Sasuke!” Ino said playing along, “It won’t happen again! Your feet are so large and part of your powerful body! I just couldn’t help myself!” She said as she continued to rub and kiss and take whiffs of the rather pungent smell.

“Yeah, you are excused and all that….I can’t really blame you for wanting a piece of all this.” Sasuke flexed his arms in a cocky pose, intentionally showing off his armpits one of which held the suffering Plague Master.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the scene next to them and turned to Naruto, “You uh...want me to try that out on you?” She asked, trying to hide her blush at the thought of Naruto acting dominant as well to her. She thought, ‘What is this...am I getting turned on by Naruto!?’

Naruto looked at the scene before him and said, “Sure if you want to do it then I’m game.” He said before putting out one of his sweaty feet in front of him, “Come little lady and worship the feet of your blond God!” He ordered in a overly dramatic tone.

Sakura giggled before she played along too, “Oh my Lord, I must perform my duties and will indeed worship you.” She said as she walked towards his wiggling large toes and began to kiss it and rub them as well, it wasn’t before long that they started to grow again, the females slightly faster so as to catch up with the two giants who were also growing.

“Whoa! We’re as big as you boys now!” Ino said with a hand on her bare hip, Sakura smirked at Naruto…”Looks like we’re all giants now! But that doesn’t mean you boys aren’t the gods we all know you are.” She winked at Naruto. “This just means...I can do this!” Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek.

Ino practically pounced Sasuke and began smooching him all over. “I like the way you dominate that bastard in your pit you big hunk..” Ino winked at Sasuke. The boys kept growing so that the girls came up to their previous height when they were normal sized in comparison to Naruto and Sasuke before stopping. “OOoh….you’re a lot of man, Naruto!” Sakura giggled.

 

Naruto chuckled in amusement from that comment, they were around 200 ft give or take, double their previous size, as he kissed Sakura on the lips, as she moaned into it as she rubbed her leg against his, causing his thick manhood to harden against her leg as she gasped a bit, she licked Naruto’s nice and sweaty body, tasting the salt and such from his chest as he groaned in pleasure.

Sasuke and Ino were having a similar type of fun in which Ino was currently licking and rubbing his big feet, feeling the sweat and dirt being cleaned off of it as he wiggled his plump toes in pleasure, his dick throbbing as it was fully erect.

“Hehe now lets check up on the little prisoner.” Ino said as she lifted his arm to see Plague Master not moving, like at all, “Aww, he expired let me cleaned that up for you~” She cooed as she licked at his pit, the body easily being lapped up into her mouth and swallowed.

Naruto looked over there as he said, “Gross Ino, you actually like licking his sweaty body?” Ino huffed and looked away, “I don’t have to explain myself to you.” She retorted.

“Yeah, she doesn’t Naruto! She likes licking my sweaty armpits and servicing my feet! So what?” He teased.

Sakura gathered up a handful of tiny people who she knew had been picking on Naruto, “Oi Naruto! Recognize these puny losers?” She asked him.

Naruto glared at the people in Sakura’s hand, “Yeah! They were jerks to me!” 

“Well now that you’re so big and powerful...you can bully THEM for a change!” She grinned diabolically.

Naruto smirked and lifted his arms behind his head, “Two for the pits! Rest of them between my toes!” He grinned cheekily.

Sasuke smirked and moaned at the feeling of Ino’s tongue on his sensitive armpit, “Ha! Did you just eat him?! What a pathetic runt! You’re pretty awesome, Ino. I appreciate a woman who doesn’t mind this sorta thing.” He smirked at her as she grinned back. “You’re a god afterall...every bit of sweat and smell you make is a blessing!”

She winked at Naruto and took each one with her massive fingers, the tiny bullies wiggling in her two fingers as she placed them in each pit, the bullies yelling in terror before being inserted into the sweaty sauna that is Naruto’s armpits, Sakura giggled as she felt the sweat stick to her fingers, “I can feel those losers wiggling in there, this is great.” Naruto said in entertainment before Sakura kneeled down before Naruto’s feet and prepare to insert them between his toes, toejam looking alot like quicksand to the group as they begged for mercy, his toes wiggled in anticipation, sweat running down them as they were apathically dropped in the hellhole, they cough and in some cases vomited as they couldn’t deal with the smell, “Sucks to be them.” Naruto taunted.  
“Jeez, and you call us gross?” Sasuke teased with an eye roll. Sakura lowered her face so her hugeness was accentuated above the puny boys struggling to say above the gooey surface of Naruto Uzumaki’s brand of toe funk. “Feh, bunch of punks! How ironic that you would suffer on the very body of the kid who you picked on for so long! Karma is a bitch ain’t it?” She smirked and kissed the tops of Naruto’s toes before standing up. She looked rather sad now, Naruto blinked. “What’s wrong Sakura?”

“I-It’s just….I’m sorry! I just always ignored you all this time, and I’m just now realizing how great of a guy you are!” She said with a couple tears in her eyes. “I want to make up for it, I want to be with you Naruto Uzumaki!” She said with a tearful smile.

Ino nuzzled Sasuke as she lay next to him, “I wanna be with you as well you sexy bad boy.” She kissed Sasuke’s cheek. 

Naruto blinked before he closed his eyes, scratched the back of his head and chuckled a bit, “Well, it’s alright now Sakura, like look at all of us now, we’re Gods and Goddesses to these little gnats, so let’s say we leave a mark to show that we own this place now and certainly not the Hokage now.” He said with a grin.

Sasuke chuckled as he heard this, “My, this is turning out to be interesting, make our mark eh? I got an idea, let’s destroy the Monument and order them to make statues of us, then we go and expand our reach.” He said as Ino liked the idea and voiced her opinion, “Yea, we’re like walking disasters now, we can totally take whatever they got.”

Naruto nodded as he took the time to savor the victims in between his toes, “Yea I can dig that, we’ll be the biggest baddest conquerors ever.” He said.

Sakura smiled and dipped her nose into Naruto’s underarm which held one pathetic gnat each. She inhaled strongly and the suction felt good on Naruto’s pit. “Mmmm...you’re pretty ripe….I like it.” She moaned.

“Sasuke is more ripe than Naruto, billboardforehead!” Ino made a show of proving her point by inhaling Sasuke’s underarm.

“No way!” 

“Yes he is!”

Naruto looked at Sasuke and burst out laughing, “They’re arguing over who stinks more!” He guffawed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, “I don’t know whether to be flattered or what!”

“Anyway, if we go after the Sand Village we’ll all be sweatin’ up a storm!” Sakura commented.

Suddenly, four ANBUs appeared on a building across from the giant teens. “Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha! You have become a threat to the ninja world and we are here to eliminate you!”

Sasuke scoffed and was about to get up and show these idiots who their new Master was when Ino gently pushed him back down, “Don’t worry about these clowns, me and Sakura got this.” She said giving him a peck on the cheek as he blushed slightly from that, Sakura nodded in agreement, “Yea, wouldn’t want to strain yourselves for such weaklings.” She added as they both got up and walked over to the small (to them) group of ANBU with their hands on their hips.

The ground shook as they walked to them, their barefeet creating footprints in the dirt road, “You may haven’t realize it yet, but you guys are so screwed.” Sakura said as she punched her fist into her other hand to intimidate them, “I wouldn’t even need to do my Clan Technique to take you guys.” Ino taunted.

And like that the ANBU launched themselves at the two girls to which they swatted a few out of the air but dodged some of the larger Jutsus like Water Dragons and Great Fireball Jutsus that were coming at them, some of the attacks missed them and struck at the monument as pieces of stone came flying down, the people avoiding the crossfire between the ANBUs and the two Giantesses.

“Ha! You’re destroying the monument for us!” Sakura cackled as she grabbed one of the ANBUs in her fist and brought him to her monumental face. She licked her lips menacingly, “Wonder what little ANBU bugs taste like!” She opened her mouth and tossed the screaming man inside, swirling him around before swallowing him whole. She smacked her lips, “Not bad….URRRP!” She belched loudly.

Ino laughed as she pinned another of the ANBU to a roof with her bare foot which was rather sweaty and pungent, “Jeez Sasuke did ya hear that?! Sakura’s over here burping like a freakin’ man!”

“So what Pig atleast I have an Ass unlike you.” Sakura retorted as she slammed her fist into a group of them, a large explosion from where her fist landed.

“Yeah, don’t aim those fat cheeks over here! Ya might let one rip!” Ino taunted back at Sakura.

“What did you say!?” She yelled as she charged Chakra into her fist and punched the ground, causing a great Earthquake that sent a crack that tore its way through their ranks and sheared the Monument in two!

“Wow, remind me not to piss of Sakura Sasuke.” Naruto said with a twinge of fear at the power she had, Sasuke nodded, “Dutifully noted.” He said.

“Well….that takes care of that!” Ino dusted off her hands and placed them on her hip cockily. 

“Nice one, Sakura...ya got pissed and took ‘em all out!” Ino patted Sakura on her naked back.

“Plus ya did a lot of damage to the monument!” Naruto complimented happily. “You’re amazing Sakura!”

Sakura blushed and sat down at Naruto’s feet and stared at his toe-prisoners. Ino sighed and relaxed next to Sasuke, resting her plump bare feet on his lap. “I think I earned my turn at a foot rub from YOU, big boy.” She winked.

Sasuke nodded as it seems fair to give her a foot rub after having his rubbed in return, placing his hands on her sweaty feet, he got to work in rubbing the soft feet, feeling his hands moving on her dirty feet, Ino moaned and fidgeted in pleasure at the service given here, he pressed his thumbs into her soles that causes her toes to curl in pleasure.

Sakura giggled at the sight, “So Naruto, I think we can go and try and take over the Hidden Sand Village now.” She suggested as she glided her hands across his huge feet, inwardly laughing at the plight of the people stuck there.

Naruto grinned and grunted at the feeling of Sakura touching his large feet, “Yeah, but I think we should have the runts make us at the very least some sandals our size.” 

“Why’s that?” Sakura asked. Naruto smirked, “Think about how rank any of our feet are after we’ve had them in those freakin’ sandals all day! Think how bad they’d be after a trip through the desert!” 

Ino smirked, “Blondie has a point, Sasuke.” She winked.

“I’ve been thinking about that too….but having the runts make us clothes would take too long. So I’ve been trying to focus my chakra to take control of the growth and turn it into a new technique.” Sasuke answered.

“We can do that?” Naruto asked. 

“Let’s all try it out, Ino do you mind if we put this foot rub on hold for a bit?” He asked with a wry smile. 

“No problem, babe.” She winked.

The four giants stood up and soon gathered their normal size sandals and usual clothing and attire from their homes. Focusing their chakra, the group was astonished to see the footwear and clothing grow to their size!

“Well I’ll be damn, well Sasuke it seems you came through for us.” Naruto admitted as he took his white undershirt and put it on, feeling the sweat sticking onto his body as he puts his orange jumpsuit on with his pants on and at last, his Sandals, “Ah, comfy haven’t wore these in a while!” He said as the other put on their clothes.

When they were done, they looked pretty alright as they checked to see if it grew to truly fit their size and to their delight, yes it did, they can feel the sweat and such clinging onto their clothing as they flexed and curled their toes to feel the elastic.

“There we go, now let’s get going.” Naruto announced as they started to walk out of the village, people fled from the towering Giants and Giantesses as they plowed or stepped on any house in their way, eventually reaching into the gates to which they just jump over it.

“It’ll take a while to get there walking at our size, so whose up for a bit of running?” Sasuke asked before starting to run at a quick speed, the other three nodded and ran to catch up with him, this technique has enhanced their stamina greatly, they could run for days without tiring one bit.

They soon were in the middle of the desert, still running...but covered in waterfalls of salty sweat and even the girls were starting to show signs of body odor by now. “I know what I’m doing when we get there...that’s for sure!” Sakura said with a devilish giggle.

“Foot rubs!” Ino and Sakura said together with a laugh.

“Sasuke….thanks.” Naruto said quietly.

“Wha-? For what?” Sasuke asked as they ran alongside each other. “For y’know….letting me have Sakura….and showing me I was wrong about you.” Naruto explained.

Sasuke looked to the side while running, “Well, it was no big deal, it was just a teammate helping out another to get her off my back you got that?” He said lying through his teeth, he couldn’t help but notice how unfair it would be to keep them both to himself, leaving Naruto all alone.

Naruto chuckled as he saw through him, “Sure you did.” He said smiling while Sakura giggled, Ino looked out into the distance, seeing something, “Hey you three, there’s the Village Hidden in the Sand.” She pointed out while Sasuke smiled lightly, “Soon to be the Village hidden in my toes.” He joked causing the others to look at him like he just grown a second head, “Did Sasuke crack a joke?” Sakura asked, “Er, I think he did.” Naruto replied.

A vein grew on Sasuke’s head in annoyance, “Yes I can make a joke you make it sound like I have no humor!” He growled out, “Well your image doesn’t really show much to be one of humor Sasuke.” Naruto replied back.

“Speaking of your toes, Sasuke...I wonder how bad all of ours smell….” Sakura inquired.

“I wonder how glorious Lord Sasuke’s armpits are by now!” Ino sighed blissfully as she ran with them.

Naruto snorted, “Lord Sasuke?” He asked Sasuke next to him.

The guards of the Sand village couldn’t believe their eyes! Four gigantic kids, covered in sweat and over 200ft. Tall, were stomping their way towards the Village Hidden in the Sand! “W-we must inform the others!” One guard said.

“Yes! Go! I’ll try to reason with them and ask what they are here for!” The guard said as his partner gratefully left.

 

The guards stationed there got ready to defend before the group walked before the gate, which was a large sandstone walls shielding the village from anything that may have attack it, however it wasn’t prepared for four giant kids walking right on their doorstep.

“Finally we’re here, well my friends, here’s the Sand Village!” Naruto showed off before the group, they were all covered in layers of sweat and dirt from their run, dark spots covered their crotches, under arms and their feet which was slick with sweat, their toe jam were quite thick and sticky as they wiggled their toes, a squelching noise rang through out.

“Hehe, can’t wait to feel the nice sand between my toes.” Sakura said happily before Sasuke stated, “First we might want to widen this gate, obviously we can’t get in by squeezing in so we either hop over or we go through.” He said cracking his knuckles.

Naruto thought it over a bit before saying, “Well if we jump over it and collapse the entrance then no one can escape right?” He asked with a smirk before jumping over the naturally made stone wall.

Sasuke smirked and jumped over as well, Ino and Sakura coming over as well and Sakura using a jutsu to crumble and block the entrance. All four teenagers stood with their hands on their hips and looking very imposing indeed. “What a pathetic little village!” Sakura stomped her foot on a nearby house and grinned.

“Yeah!” Ino wrapped her arms around Sasuke, “It’ll end up being remembered as the Village Hidden in Lord Sasuke’s Toes!” She cackled as she referenced Sasuke’s line earlier.

“Well I think after that long run we should all sit down and relax! Take these musty ol’ sandals off!” Naruto chuckled.

Ino elbowed Sakura, “I bet my feet smell WAY worse than yours Forehead!”

“No way! I’ve got toejam for months!” Sakura challenged.

“We’ve corrupted them, dude.” Naruto said to Sasuke jokingly. 

Sasuke nodded and each of the giant kids raised their butts in the air and brought them down hard upon the village, sighing and bringing a sandalled foot up onto their opposite knee. “Time to air these bad boys out! What do you guys say?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto smirked as well as the others as he said, “Well, we have been walking all day in these things, I think it’s time to unwind a bit” He then wiggled his plump toes, between them filled with various materials from such build up, the bullies from before? Long dead from the exposure to his toes.

He rubbed the damp elastic of his sandals before slowly sliding it out, his foot adhering to the surface made it come out a bit slowly but all the more satisfying when he did, first the meaty heel and then the foot itself and finally his toes as they wiggled in the hot wind that was blowing about, immediately the smell filtered out into the area as civilians choked on the scent, while the other three giant smelled and laughed at the misfortune of the tinies.

The air was ripe with the stench of Naruto’s foot odor, cultivated from hours of running in the sweltering desert while one by one, they slowly removed their footwear and the smell increase four times over.

Sasuke smirked, and always cocky, slowly removed his sandals as well...sensually and taking it torturously slow to intimidate and prolong the village’s torment. “Whoa….that feels good.” He said as his heel unstuck from his sandal with a sound resembling a sticker peeling off.

He glared down at the crowds, “Pathetic runts, you are so unworthy of our majesty that you are lucky to even breathe in our feet!” He chuckled darkly as he slowly and somewhat sexually to Ino, removed his sandal.

“Mmmmm….yes. That air is amazing….behold the foot that will bring about the end of the Sand Village!” Sasuke held his now bare foot in the air and waved it around, flexing and splaying his toes.

“Someone’s enjoying their power.” Naruto commented. 

Removing his other sandal and placing his feet lined up next to Naruto’s, the two boys’ mountains of foot flesh were being shown off proudly as they had their legs extended outward and their feet on their heels as they relaxed. 

“Alright girls, let’s see what ya got!” Sasuke smirked.

Ino smiled mischievously as she replied, “You got it.” Before putting her hands on her sandals and pulled it out slow and sensually for Sasuke, whose clothed penis twitched slightly in approval, she raised her leg up as she pulled the sandal off, “Ah~ So nice.” She cooed, feeling the sweaty sole before she put it down and repeating the same process again with the other one, soon they were both free as she smiled at the two boys, “The ground feels so nice.” She commented as she digged her toes into the sand.

Sakura giggled before she pulled out hers with a wet sticker like sound coming out, meaning her feet must have been glued to them, the people fled from the four children before some of them got crushed under the discarded sandal.

Naruto chuckled at that part as he saw the sweat roll off of her soles as she pried off the next one, “Ahh, there we go.” Sakura said feeling accomplished.

Lining up their feet with the two boys, a wall of giant feet was formed as the teens wiggled and wafted their toes. “Hm...ain’t this great guys? Like a vacation at the beach!” Naruto giggled. Sakura nodded and played footsie with Naruto, as did Ino with Sasuke. “Hehehe!” Sakura giggled mischievously. “You dare challenge Lord Sasuke’s feet?” Sasuke said teasingly dominant to Ino.

An emissary of the village appeared before the group, “E-excuse me, we of the Village Hidden in the Sand wish to communicate! Why are you here...and what are your intentions?” The emissary was standing on Sasuke’s leg.

Sasuke looked at the small guy on his leg, on the damp portion of his shorts so as to not slip and fall off, “Hm, what do we want? Oh I know, taking over this entire village like we did with the Leaf Village.” He said nonchalantly as the Emissary gasped “Oh! Uh…*ahem* …...I’ll see what I can do.” He twiddled his thumbs nervously.

“What?” Naruto blinked.

“I’m saying I can help you.” The emissary spoke.

“And why would we even need or want your shrimpy help?” Ino scoffed.

“Because it’d be to your benefit.” The emissary said. “With a little show of your power from you and some behind the scenes work on my part with spreading tales about the Four Giant Conqueror Gods.” He smiled slightly. “What I’m saying is that I can make it so that you’re not only revered and feared as gods...but I can make it so that everyone on this planet bows to you and services you all as God Kings and Goddess Queens.”

“It’d save you some trips and you’d get to enjoy yourselves a lot more without resistance..however meager.” 

Sasuke looked intrigued while the other three weren’t really buying it, “Uhuh and what can you even do that can make resistance easier, and some of us like a challenge you know.” Naruto said narrowing his eyes, Sakura wasn’t convinced either, “I’m pretty sure stuff like Tailed Beast would shoot that idea out of the water as we are still kinda kids who can do some God-like stuff compared to you little bugs.” Sakura said, the others agreed with her but Sasuke spoke up, “However dumb and unlikely this idea may work out it might work, besides if it doesn’t we can always just kill him right?” He reasoned as Naruto nodded in agreement, “Alright bug you got one chance to not mess this up.” He warned.

The man nodded quickly, “News travels fast….but in answer to your question about getting a challenge….what I meant by what I’m saying was that I can convince the village to start servicing you and make this into your kingdom….palaces, servants et cetera. But I’ve been waiting for you four since news reached me of Konoha’s devastation.” 

“So...I’ve been preparing. And in answer to what you are saying..” He gestured to Sakura, “You’d be surprised what some falsified prophecies and hieroglyphics can do Sakura.” 

“Wait...how the hell do you know my name!?” Sakura demanded. 

“I’ll show you...I already know all of your names anyway.” He hopped off of Sasuke’s damp shorts, which smelled of crotch musk and were damp with crotch sweat.

“By the way, so as not to raise suspicion that I am in league with you all….I’d appreciate it if you used your abilities to shrink back down to normal..don’t forget your sandals.” The man smiled.

Ino was first to raise her disapproval, “What are you serious? They’ll probably kill us as soon as we return to normal and I’m not wanting to find out if we’re invincible or not.” She said.

“Spoiler alert: You are.” The man smirked.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow at this, “Interesting, are you the inventor of this Jutsu or something? Sound like some sort of trap.” He said crossing his arm in suspicion.

“Yea this sounds shady as hell!” Naruto yelled as Sakura nodded in agreement, “Random people don’t just show up and decide they want to ‘help’ us prove our strength when clearly we are doing a decent job without you.” She added.

“This smells like something of a huge ambush for your Kazekage to get the drop on us when we’re normal and can be restrained!” Ino said raising a pretty good point.

“Hmm, I think the majority votes, no deal old man.” Sasuke said as he reached down to grab at the Emissary in his large sweating hands, to which he grabbed him up.

The emissary didn’t seem daunted or even afraid by Sasuke grabbing him, he merely seemed impatient. “Okay, you have no evidence that you AREN’T invulnerable and you have no evidence that I’m going to betray you. The ANBU Sakura and Ino faced weren’t a joke, they were top rank. The odds of either girls not taking a hit is slim to none. How do you explain how you both have managed to step on things that would normally hurt you? Especially you Sasuke when you were a mere 20 ft. tall or so! All this can be answered if you’d just take out one of your kunai and try to prick your hands or something!” 

“As for the Kazekage? I killed him this morning! You are all practically the only real authority here now!” 

Sakura scoffed, “So you would just kill your village’s leader out of the blue….you expect us to believe that?”

“No because that’s NOT what happend! I knew you were coming, I knew something better awaited us than foolishly resisting you and paying dearly for it.” The Emmissary explained.

They looked at each other in contemplation before they shrugged, can’t argue with that logic, “Fine but the sandals stays off.” Sasuke said with a sigh as he put him down on the ground as they reluctantly shrunk back down to normal height, “Heh I can smell our feet scent everywhere, so this is what they smell, frankly I don’t see a problem with it!” Naruto laughed as the others chuckled before Sasuke gained a business look on his face.

“Alright you, take us to wherever you’re taking us and no funny business otherwise you’re joining the toejam.” Sasuke threatened as his pointed to his foot for emphasis.

“Of course! Right this way! By the way, my names Karl.” The newly named Karl led them to a staircase and stopped halfway down before pressing in two bricks and the wall collapsed inward and slid to the side like a door.

Inside was a tunnel full of technology that couldn’t have been from this world...at least the Naruto world anyway. “We were the ones who orchestrated you to be injected with the stuff that gave you all your size powers. Though Plague Master was a little….overzealous and misguided...Sasuke and Ino did us a favor. One link in the chain cracks and the whole thing collapses and all that.” 

“As you may have noticed this sort of technology isn’t like what you have here. That is because myself and the crew members you’re seeing wandering around are from another dimension. One where this world is a work of fiction and you four are rather famous characters. It is my belief that we’re living the dream, who doesn’t want to meet their favorite characters?” Karl explained.

They all stared at him blankly for a few seconds before saying, “What?”

The first to voice his opinion was Naruto, “Wait, you’re telling me that everything I ever knew and love is fictional? That sounds like an existential crisis.” He said in a deadpan tone. 

“Well it was BELIEVED to be fictional...until we stumbled upon a way to travel to other universes. Basically this isn’t entirely unheard of...where I come from there is a scientific theory that is called the Multiverse. It basically states that every universe is a bubble among an ocean of others...some may perceive events in another to be fictional..but they indeed exist somewhere out there.” Karl explained.

“Oh, Multiverse theory, slightly more believable and less likely to make you question your existence.” It seems that in the short time being together, Sakura seems to get Naruto’s sense of dry disbelief.

“So there’s all those Universes out here, why’d you choose us in the first place or that Plague Guy to come after us?” Sasuke questioned as he tapped his barefoot on the floor.

“Yea and speak the truth.” Ino said.

“I chose you because I’m a big fan of you four. And I uh….well….I’m kinda...uh...sorry its just so weird standing here about to tell you all this.” Karl said sheepishly. 

“Plague was a brilliant chemist, but we underestimated him and he had his own hidden agenda...please forgive me for the mistake. But uh...where I come from there’s a certain….uh….fetish that exists…it’s called Macrophilia…..and has to do with size changing and the turn on about the power that comes with the advantage someone would have in size.”

“So he gets off to 12-13 year olds getting huge and destroying things? But I guess we don’t hold anything against you since you know, he did give us the power to grow and actually take over this world, even though he did die in Ino’s stomach.” Sasuke replied back, Naruto also added, “In a way you gave us the power to do whatever we want so thanks I guess?” 

Karl blinked for a moment before asking: “Y-you don’t hate me? You aren’t gonna call me a freak or a weirdo...you’re not gonna get mad and kill me?” Karl whimpered.

“Oh sure you’re definitely a weirdo but you did give us power of size changing, and invulnerability, can’t go wrong with that.” Sakura said as Ino added.

“Besides you gave us a chance to pursue relations with our friends and we’re feeling thankful for that.” Ino said, though Sasuke has another thing in his mind, “So what is this plan to make it easier for us to take over Pervert?” Sasuke said as Naruto chuckled a bit at that.

“Uh yes! Thank you so much for being merciful! I really appreciate it! Right this way!” 

They entered a room with a duo of teenagers around the same age as Karl and the ninjas.

“You’re really gonna tell me if you put your earbuds up your nose music will come out of your mouth? That’s bullshit.” One of them said.

“I can prove it! If it works you gotta buy me a burger!”

“Fine prove it!” 

The second scientist proceeded to put his earbuds up his nostrils and crank his Ipod up all the way and open his mouth: 

“Baby girl, what’s your name? Lemme talk to ya, lemme buy you a drank-” 

“Hell yes! Pay up!” 

“AHEM!” Karl said. 

“Shit! Sorry boss!” 

When the other one opened his mouth he had forgotten he had the earbuds up his nose and all that came out was Dragonforce’s Through the Fire and Flames. Karl yanked the earbuds out, “Owww!”

Sakura, Ino, and Naruto looked a bit baffled at what is going on in this room Sasuke facepalmed, “Uh, who are they and what do they have to do with this?” Sasuke asked behind his facepalm, they act like an even more annoying version of Naruto if that was even possible.

Naruto walked towards one of them, his big barefeet slapping on the metal floor as he walked up to one of them and asked, “Who are you and the other kid exactly?”

“They are in charge of what we’ve come to call the proposals. Sort of a thing where we submit ideas to you guys and you can try them out if you want on tinies or whatever. Just to keep things fresh..” Karl shrugged.

“But I wanted to show you what we’ve got so far..” Karl showed them slips of paper with the ninjas names on them and then the proposed idea for them to do or not.

“Onto the main plan…” 

“We spread the rumor that you are demigods who have taken up residence in the Sand Village. We add to this falsified hieroglyphics that depict you four being super big and falseify their dates as pre-dating Konoha itself.”

“Hm, this looks interesting to be sure, hmm, there seems to be no sort of loopholes, provided that Villagers aren’t smart enough to figure it out, for all they know we probably cobbled up some secret Akamichi clan Jutsu with their Super Expansion.” Sasuke pointed out as he looked more into the plan.

“You’d have to appear pretty godlike to fool the masses like this, but we don’t have any special techniques that you couldn’t find in a book or something.” Ino said agreeing with Sasuke.

“Well that’s where we have our agents planted in each village. They will pretend to be experts on ancient script and architecture and lie and confirm their authenticity...we’ve built secret monuments and even churches and invented a fake holy script and falsified evidence that people worshiped gods and goddesses known as Sasuke, Naruto, Ino and Sakura. Our goal is to get people to believe you four are these reincarnated gods and goddesses.” The second scientist from before, who had identified himself to Naruto as Lucas, said.

The other scientist continued, “We’ve also invented a jutsu that will in fact, LITERALLY make you have godlike powers. When we have you all four use the jutsu, you will permanently gain powers to do pretty much anything such as turning people into sandals or sweat rags. The only thing you couldn’t do is manipulate free will, we included that as a no-no because we figured it’d be more fun to have a rebellious slave once in awhile.”

Sasuke widen his eyes slightly at the prospect of the four of them gaining godly powers, the thought caused his dick to harden in response, “Sasuke we’re right here, can you please not?” Naruto dryly ask before Sasuke blushed and cough to brush off that flash of arousal.

“Uh yes, of course Naruto, anyways all in all, this seems to benefit us more than you, what do you gain out of this thing you’re playing with these people, God powers notwithstanding, what do you plan to do?” He asked them as Sakura nodded, “Yea, its a bit tad generous to be giving away unlimited power to manipulate the universe to our will and such.” She said agreeing.  
Ino also spoke up, “Though this infinite power thing is something few can get behind, I say we take the deal.” She said smiling, “First we gonna need to find out what’s the catch Ino.” Sasuke reminded her to which she pouted.

 

Karl held up two fingers, “Two things. Nothing major...well...not really since I trust you four.” he shrugged. “I only ask that when you gain ultimate power, you don’t decide we here are no longer of any use to you and kill us all. Please?” he whimpered slightly fearful. “I’ve seen movies, so….yeah.” 

“Why would we kill you? We have no personal beef with you and since we are technically unkillable it’s not like you can do anything meaningfully harmful to us.” Naruto said walking up to Karl and patting him on the back.

“And second: I merely want you four to keep doing what you’ve been doing, that’s all I ask. Keep having fun and enjoying your power.”

“Well you don’t need to tell us twice, all we want to do is run this world.” Naruto replied to him as he went back to his friends, “So what are ya waiting for? Show us this Jutsu thingy and let us start the real fun.” He said.

Karl smiled, “Thank you all...this means a lot.” He said softly as he opened a drawer and pulled out a scroll, tossing it at Sasuke and Naruto. “It only requires you all to do it at the same time...then lasts forever.”

Sakura was hopping up and down and hugging Naruto, “We’re gonna be gods! Can you believe it Naruto!?”

Ino was hugging Sasuke tight, “I just had a thought….we could make our bodies smell worse and more sweaty by just THINKING about it.”

Sasuke shrugged, “I like to earn my sweat and stink.”

Naruto unrolled the scroll and they saw the jutsu and hand signs required.

“Alright Sasuke and ladies, here it is.” Naruto said as the girls and the boys looked at the hand signs and commence the sequence in a few moments, and with the last hand sign they yelled, “Grand Divinity Jutsu!” And suddenly a bright light overtook the room as the scientists covered their eyes until the light died down, the scientists looked at the four standing there, they don’t look different but their eye held unfathomable power behind them.

“Huh, that’s it? A Flash of lights and the jutsu is done?” Naruto said bummed by the anti-climatic Jutsu, “Well, I feel a endless well of power from within me so that seems to be good.” Sasuke replied as he closed and open his hands.

“So how do we know if it really work?” Ino asked to which Naruto replied.” I don’t know but I could go for some Ramen.” then suddenly a bowl of steaming hot Ramen materialized on a table in the room, “Oh look at that, god powers.” Naruto pointed out as he went over to go eat the bowl, “Hm, I think I’ll take a little stroll outside for a bit.” Sasuke smirked as he disappeared and reappeared topside as the room shook, “Oh, he’s doing that.” Ino smirked at what she saw, Naruto looked up as the room shook a bit more violently, “Guess he was really gonna do it.” He said nonchalantly while going back to slurping his Ramen.

A sweating and panting Sasuke reappeared in the room, “That….that was the biggest load I’ve come in a long time.”

“Jeez! Eating over here, Sasuke!” Naruto snapped with a grossed out face.

Sasuke blushed, “Sorry, just….exciting to think of all the possibilities our powers have.” 

Karl approached Sasuke and smiled, “Bet you’re all glad you didn’t kill me and decided to trust me right?”

“Oh yea, big time, might uh, call the desert outside a winter wonderland, don’t worry I uh, missed the village, so its still going in between my toes.” Sasuke said looking away embarrassed.

“Glad to see you were serious about making it the Village Hidden Beneath your Toes!” Ino chuckled.

“Just to let you know, you’ll need to grow to be a mile high to do that. But please...let us evacuate our staff first?” Karl chuckled.

“Yea I’ll give you time, how long we’re talking here I think I’m gonna feel the urge to jerk off again.” Sasuke admitted as his dick throbbed in his shorts.

=Timeskip=

The facility had been evacuated, Naruto, Ino and Sakura had a front row seat..having discovered they could fly and sit in the air. They’d reclaimed their sandals, and Sasuke had gone for a run in the desert before returning to fulfill his promise of turning the Sand Village into the Toe Village. 

“Go for it Sasuke! Get HUGE! Give us a show!” Ino called over to him.

“Yeah! Take things slow and let their terror build!” Sakura shouted too.

“Have fun!” Naruto called as Sasuke began to grow to a mile high giant.

The people in the village looked in awe and fear of the Monolithic Uchiha as he looked down and sneered at the people down below, they saw that this God was staring at them and judge them worthy of being closer with him.

Sasuke heeded Sakura’s advice, “So, I’ve been thinking, it’ll be too much trouble looking out for you ants when your god is busy among other things, so I’ll give you the grand opportunity to become closer to me than ever before.”

He then wiggled his large toes, sending booming noises that rang throughout the village and caused minor quakes before bending down to prepare to slowly take off his sandals.

He trailed his fingers down his leg, feeling the smooth yet slick surface of his sweaty leg, he eventually got to the damp blue sandal, licking his lips in anticipation and arousal as indicated by the wet stain and the throbbing bulge of his crotch, he put his thumbs inside the sandal and with a little grunt of effort, he slowly pulled it out first by the heels, towards his curling toes as which he rub them for a bit gave a groan at the pleasure, he lightly pressed his thumb into the sole as he said, “See this is your home.” as he splayed his toes open revealing quite the build up of toe jam, as he used his other hand to gouge out the Village from the very ground, his fingers not putting enough pressure to crush it in between as he lifted his left barefoot and spread his toes open, he then slowly inserted the entire village in between his big and second toe and pushed it in, it slowly stuck to the toe jam like an adhesive as he closed them slowly, wiggling them slowly to make sure it's nice and stuck in there, “Ah, there we go, the Village Hidden between my Toes.” He said triumphantly.

Naruto, Ino and Sakura whistled and cheered like they had just seen a spectacular performance of some kind! “Way to go Sasuke!” 

“That was awesome!”

“I LOVE YOU!” Ino screamed. “You’re a sexy beast!” she continued screaming his praise as he shrunk back down, the village staying still tiny to him despite him going back to normal height.

He replaced his sandal upon his reeking foot and smirked at the trio, “We’re gods!”

“Hell yeah!” They cried out. “And the entire world is gonna experience our power!” Ino said with a dramatic evil laugh.

They would venture out into the desert past the massive crater where the Sand Village had once been, to meet the group from before led by Karl. The scientists and staff and Karl wore different attire, resembling black mech armor. 

“Uhhh?” Sakura asked. 

“Why do you look like robots?”

“Yeah...what’s with the guns and armor?” Ino asked.

“We’ve gotten word that there is a price on your heads, we haven’t unveiled the plan yet because we want you all to enjoy being giant city destroying terrors for awhile…not that people revering you as gods would change that.” A man next to Karl shrugged. “The mystery they feel of who you are and what you are and your intentions is still there...so we figured you could play it up before you give us the word to start spreading the message of the church of Sasuke, Sakura and Ino and Naruto.” Karl joked.

A man with orange and dark blue tactical armor approached, he wore a mask that had an eyehole on the orange half and was featureless on the other. 

“We hired this guy from another dimension, he’s Slade but he’s known as the assassin Deathstroke. Consider him our bodyguard….not yours of course.” 

The man had a large broadsword on his back, multiple grenades on his belt, two desert eagles on his hips. “Pleasure to meet the gods and goddesses I’ve heard so much about.” The man said from behind the mask.

“Oh really? Mister Deathstroke, so you`re their bodyguards eh? Well welcome aboard!” Naruto yelled as he put out his hand for him to shake.

Deathstroke took the hand and shook it, “A pleasure to meet you Uzumaki Naruto.” He said respectfully as the four stepped back, “Hehe this is gonna so fun!” Sakura yelled in joy, Sasuke smirked and asked them, “So have we decided on a plan yet to take over these Villages the fun way?”

“I figured you’d all know what to do since you’re the ones in charge and who have fun with it.” Karl shrugged. “So yeah, fun way it is! Just do what you guys do best! Sweat and stink and dominate the puny weaklings!” Karl chuckled. Deathstroke chuckled, “Glad my mask has a filter if that’s the case.”

Sasuke decided on how to proceed with things, “I think that we should split up to take over the other 4 villages, I will go and attack the Village Hidden in the Water, Naruto will go and attack Lightning Country, Sakura will attack Earth Country, Ino will attack Grass Country, any questions?” He asked.

The three gods shook their head in negative while Sasuke gazed in the direction of the otherworlders, “Any questions?” He asked them.

“What do ya want us to do?” Karl asked.

“We`ll take a portion of your men with us as we do this little game of conquest, let the games begin.” Sasuke said with finality.

To be Continued in Part 2


	2. Part 2

Deathstroke cleared his throat, “Karl here was of the opinion we should arrange a sort of er….feast or banquet in our new gods’ honor...y’know to celebrate...in the next town over? Besides there are other people like myself who we need to meet in the nearest town...people who wish to help the cause and support you every step of the way.” 

“Sounds good! We may be gods but I’m starvin’!” Sakura said, Ino nodded in agreement. Naruto slung an arm over Sasuke’s shoulders, “We can chill for awhile...right Sasuke?”

Sasuke looked like he was going to protest but he smiled, “Fine...I can’t say no to a free meal..besides if these contacts of yours are powerful Slade, we definitely want to meet them.” 

Slade chuckled, “They’re skillful is all I’ll say...not as strong as a ninja from here by any means but then again...they make up for it in their own way.”

They arrived in a small meager town with a rather large inn with a restaurant complete with karaoke bar and game room! It was called the Multiverse Inn. Karl nodded, “Don’t worry about raising suspicion...only those conscious of the Multiverse in this world or are off-worlders themselves can find this place.” Karl explained to them. 

The group entered the restaurant / bar and Karl sat Naruto, Ino and Sakura and Sasuke at a table while Slade sat down with them. A song began to play over the speakers which was rather resonating with the four ninja’s current situation and plans of conquest. 

“”Here I am! I’m the master of your destiny! I am the one the only one! I am the god of kingdom come! Gimme the prize!” Sang Freddie Mercury from the jukebox’s speaker system.

“Give me your kings! Let me squeeze them in my hands! Your puny princes, all the leaders of your land! I’ll eat them WHOLE before I’m done! Battle’s fought and the game is won! GIMME THE PRIZE!”

“Clear the way! There’s no escape from my authority! I am the one the only one! I am the god of kingdom come!”

Karl smirked , “Coincidental choice of song…”

Naruto chuckled, “I know right? We can basically crush all resistance in a mere thought and stuff, but it’s way more fun to work for your victory, since I’m not one for Shortcuts.” He said as Sasuke agreed, “Besides it’ll give us a good lay of the land for what exactly we’re going for our conquest.”

Sakura looked at Sasuke and said, “And uh hate to break it to you but there’s not much in Grass Country for us to technically take over unless by proxy.”

Sasuke looked away as he said, “I knew that, well there's plenty of villages that might be heavily fortified, like Iron Country for where I heard the Five Kage Summit takes place, filled with powerful Samurai, though if it were me I’d make them use their Swords to clean away at my pits, could always use some hedge clippers.” He chuckled. 

A man wearing a mask that covered the entirety of his face in a chrome shell and a sort of red lens on his right eye. He carried an AR-15 and had wrist mounted guns. “There’s one of our contacts now.” Slade nodded to them.

“Best marksman in existence I’d wager….so much so that he’s gained a reputation for it being impossible for him to miss.” Slade spoke. “His real name is Floyd Lawton...his codename is Deadshot.” 

“Why do all you guys have codenames?” Ino asked.

“Gotta protect our identities somehow, right?” Slade said.

The door suddenly burst open and a cloud of bats flew over to the center of the room and formed into a boy with slicked back black hair and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. He wore a black jacket with red stripes and no shirt..his pants were baggy and he wore sneakers. 

“Kid must be a vampire…” Slade muttered.

Naruto walked up to the kid with a curious look in his eyes, “So who is this?” Naruto asked them as he looked back to the group for confirmation.

“He looks like a Vampire…” Sasuke dryly added.

“He doesn’t sparkle in the sun does he?” Ino cautiously questioned.

The vampire boy rolled his blood red eyes...with their slit pupils and groaned at Ino’s question. “Nooo...that’s just some bs that was made up for that crappy novel series.” He said. He looked back at Naruto and smiled toothily, “Yo whassup man? I’m Xander! I’m here to do whatever i can to assist you and the others!” He said, rather cheerfully for a creature of the night.

Ino scooted over closer to Sasuke and rubbed her hand against his leg, “I liked that show you put on for us back there. I like it when you talk about what you’re gonna do to the runts...I hope you go through with that armpit idea you just mentioned.” She said sensually in his ear.

Xander sat next to Slade,”So….I hear you have recently become gods? I’m curious if you’ve tried to test your powers yet by creating a planet or galaxy that fits in the palm of your hand….could be fun to stuff an entire planet full of people in Sasuke’s pits?” He raised an eyebrow with a smirk.

Karl choked on his soda, “Why didn’t I think of that!?” 

Sasuke and Naruto were surprised they didn’t think of that..and the endless possibilities and potential and above all their absolute ultimate power was starting to sink in. The two boys were grinning deviously while Ino and Sakura were swooning at the thought of all the fun powers they hadn’t considered yet. “We’re sooooo powerful!” Sakura squealed.

“We’re unstoppable!” Ino laughed evilly.

Deadshot sat down next to Xander, “This is making me feel like less of a man…..who’d have thought I’d live to see the day I’d feel that way cause of some kids I don’t even know.” Floyd waved a waitress over, “Scotch on the rocks….leave the bottle.” 

Naruto then got a mischievous idea on how to mess with them, he put his hands behind his back and whistled innocently as he walked behind Deadshot and asked, “Hey want to see a magic trick?” He then produced three flaming balls from his back, “Check out this, miniature Suns I just thought of these things and they popped out, radiation and all that, probably might power stuff for days or nifty juggling routine.” He said as he began to do just that, only that there was still planets in orbit as they still followed their star.

Sasuke decided to experiment with his powers as he produce a globe, containing the very bar they were standing in, he poked at it with his finger as it was just mere glass, however the whole bar shook from the tap, “Heh, cool.” He mused as it disappeared as Space returned to normal around the bar. 

“Jeez, I guess it never sunk in how powerful you guys really are when I was assigned this gig.” Slade said sheepishly. 

 

“Same here.” Deadshot said, having removed his mask and begun to drink.

“Psch….I could sense their unlimited amount of power….they call it chakra here. They’ve got an unlimited supply flowing through their bodies….and if they wanted to they could be omnipresent and go into our dimensions as well...and more.” Xander explained, as Sakura and Ino were on the verge of fainting...getting to date these two hotties and be gods!? It was too much!

 

“Go to other dimensions you say?” Sakura asked teasingly as she appeared right next to Xander, “It's an interesting thought, so all the cartoons you watched in your fiction stuff are real then correct?” She continued as a predatory gaze came over her eyes, she was rubbing her legs against each other slowly as she started to breathe heavily and her eyes were half-lidded in what she and her friends could do over the expanse of the Multiverse.

Karl and Xander were clinging to Naruto and Sasuke, “She’s scaring us!” they said together. “I thought I was the scariest thing currently here!” Xander whimpered.

Naruto and Sasuke smirked at each other at how amusing this is, “Well considering that we're all hormonal adolescents with now Godly powers your fear is well warranted, but I'm sure she wouldn't hurt you guys, much anyway.” Sasuke reassured them.

“Besides you're our ticket to taking over this place fair and square so I don't think Sakura would keep you too hurt.” Naruto cheekily added as he patted Xander's head like he was an pet, which to be honest they kinda are.

“There’s the food, finally!” Lucas called out as a large buffet had been set up in the next room over, one table of food for each of the gods. Naruto’s of course was completely ramen of different flavors.

“I’d kill for a freakin’ sausage and pepperoni cheese pizza right now…” Karl sighed.

Slade’s stomach growled, “I’d like a steak, medium well done.” 

“Cheeseburger.” Deadshot said.

“Raw meat of any sort.” Xander said.

“Well, let us help you out with your food problems.” Naruto said as he snapped his fingers and in a instant the food they were craving appeared into existence, “It's on us, no thanks are necessary.” He said smiling, Sakura giggled at his generosity at how he did it without asking for anything in return.

Karl had tears in his eyes as he said: “Thank youuuu! It makes me so happy that I’m hangin out with you guys and can help you even though you’re gods!”

Sakura giggled, “We’re glad to have all of you helping us out!”

Naruto smiled, “Even though we’re all powerful, it doesn’t mean we’re too good to appreciate you guys and what you did for us and what you’re going to do.”

“I wonder though Sasuke, how is that Village doing between your toes?” Ino asked him.

Sasuke grinned diabolically, “Why don’t you kneel down there and take a look for yourself?” He teasingly waved his sandalled foot in front of her face.

Ino smiled and kneeled before his feet that were placed on the ground, she carefully lifted his left foot in it’s sandal up to her eye level and peered between his big and second toe..which he spread to assist her. “Well? See anything ya like?” He chuckled.

Ino giggled, “Yeah...the feet of the all powerful god of hotness: Sasuke Uchiha.” She winked before examining his toe-crotch further, within the dirt between his toes were bits of the wrecked village, tiny ant sized villagers scampering around or just suffering and drowning in his toe funk. She licked her lips, “There are some survivors...must be awful for them.” She said standing back up.

Sasuke smirked, “Yeah, but fun for us!” he reclined back in his chair. 

“So what’s you guys’ stories?” Naruto asked their new friends. 

Slade went first, “I enlisted in my home country’s army at sixteen, served in two wars...one of which I was against...I trained in every form of combat both unarmed and armed and achieved the rank of Major. My unit slaughtered a village and raped the women there while I was away….when I found out about it I lied to them and got them all gathered up for a drill...and executed them.” Slade said. “Because the higher ups didn’t condone my unordered slaughter of them...I was forced to undergo an experiment that would enhance my abilities to superhuman levels and allow me to regenerate almost any wound….but the danger was I could die.”

“But you’re here…” Ino said.

“Yes...I am.” Slade answered.

“So you`re a regenerating zombie?” Sakura joked.

“No, ma’am.” Slade said respectfully, “If I die I die...I can’t regenerate lost limbs or if my head is gone.”

Xander pitched in his story, “I may look your age but I’m actually the reincarnated soul of a king history named Vlad the Impaler...he...I was the father of all vampires...the original….y’know? Dracula?”

“How old ARE you?” Sakura asked, interested.

“Turned 650 a couple months back.” Xander shrugged.

Ino and Sakura both shouted, their faces turning into shocked anime expressions: “WHAAT!?”

“Speaking of which..the jutsu I gave you all has a side effect...it has given you eternal youth and immortality.” Karl shrugged.

“You’re not gonna bite us are you?” Naruto shivered at Xander.

Xander snorted, “I guarantee most if not all the legends you know about vampires are just myth. We don’t bite people unless we’re really stupid and wanna get caught...or just plain rabid.”

“Garlic?” Naruto waved some garlic bread from the multiple buffets at Xander. 

“Myth.” Xander said, taking a bite out of it.

“Hypnotism?” Sasuke asked.

“True.”

“Breath that puts people to sleep?” Karl asked.

“True.”

“And you saw I can transform into a cloud of bats….also turning into mist or fog is true as well.” Xander bragged.

“Being the king of vampires I get certain...talents that other vampires don’t. My power is so great and my number of demon familiars….or minions...is infinite...and I have to place power restrictions upon myself so I don’t cause too much trouble.” Xander smiled.

“But the main question is, do you sparkle in the Sunlight?” Naruto asked stroking his imaginary beard.

 

“H-how do you guys even know about those stories! They don’t exist here!” Xander pouted. “And no! I can handle a bit of sun but the worst that’ll happen is I sunburn easier.”

“Don't know really, had a feeling that someone messed up Vampires somewhere out there, so how long is it till you turn into dust in sun exposure?” Naruto asked.

“If I don’t get inside when my skin starts to peel I have about an hour and a half.” Xander answered. “But that’s what sunscreen is for so I can fight alongside you.”

“So….I think all the contacts are here….if we wanna move out we can.” Karl said. “But who’s going with who?” Karl motioned to the bodyguards and soldiers they’d acquired...including the armored..er...army that had come from the facility.

“I want Sasuke! He seems broody enough!” Xander joked.

Sasuke sighed, “Alright you're in my group, and I`m not that broody.”

“Weren't you planning to kill your brother?” Naruto asked, “That sounds rather edgy and broody.”

“Look when you're a God you kinda stop worrying about stuff bout that, like I can literally just pull Itachi from wherever he`s hiding and crush him, but after having fun with you guys, it kinda made me reevaluate my priorities.” Sasuke explained.

“Well I think that's quite mature of you Sasuke.” Sakura praised to which he waved it off, “It's nothing really to write home about.” Sasuke replied back.

Naruto noticed a tall man with a goatee and flowing black hair wearing red and black armor with a cape stood in place of Xander.  
“Who’re you?” Naruto demanded. Xander smirked, “Xander….aka...Dracula.” 

“You look creepy!” Naruto commented.

Sakura groaned, “That’s kinda the point, silly!”

Ino shyly approached Sasuke, “Hey um….since there’s not much to conquer in the land of grass? C-can I come with you?”

 

Sasuke looked at her before lightly smiling, “Well it only seems fair so I`ll allow you to come with me.” He said.

“I-I...thank you!” Ino blushed. Soon they all set out in their separate destinations: Xander with Sasuke and Ino, Deathstroke with Sakura, and Deadshot with Naruto. The aforementioned tag alongs were all riding somewhere on their masters’ bodies.Deathstroke was on Sakura’s shoulder, Deadshot was sitting in Naruto’s collar, Xander was riding on Sasuke’s head. And not to mention the fleets of soldiers coming with them being carried in their hands.

“Thanks for the lift!” Xander said. 

Karl was seated on Ino’s head and asked the two teens: “So...what’s it like to know you got all this power now? Like...literally can do anything?”

“Well, it`s pretty intoxicating to have all this power, probably explore this universe and more after we take over this planet.” Ino said.

Sasuke continued, “Plus it is pretty arousing as well, kinda like a drug except there may be a certain portion that may benefit from this, namely the friends we made with.”

Karl nodded and smiled...then he heard: “Water Release: Water Bullet!” from a number of ninja along with the Fifth Mizukage herself: Mei Terumi. They were closing in on the Village Hidden in the Water: Kirigakure, after all. Torrents of water blasted some of the soldiers being held by Ino and Sasuke out of their hands.   
Sasuke and Ino caught as many of the soldiers as they could before they hit the ground, and glared at the Mizukage and her army who had come to greet them.

“As preposterous as the idea of this Multiverse sounds...one of the creature on your head’s old enemies informed us of the entire situation!” Mei Terumi shouted at them from afar.

“Any idea who she’s talking about Xander?” Sasuke asked the vampire on his head.

No response...that was when Ino gasped, Xander was standing at their feet and advancing slowly toward the Mizukage and her army.

 

Sasuke called out, “Hey wait! What are you doing!?” 

Ino nodded, “Don’t be stupid! We’re in this together!” 

“We are, that is true. But my gods shouldn’t have to trouble themselves with such trash in their way. You’re here to have fun, not waste your time on road bumps.” Dracula replied.

Dracula/Xander stopped walking forward, and calmly raised his hands the air, one upward one downward, in the sign of the evil eye. He recited some sort of incantation that met the two giant ninjas ears:

“The bird of Hermes is my name….”

“Eating my wings...to make me tame!” 

Suddenly a massive black coffin erupted from the ground and began to emit a red mist that floated around the ground at Sasuke and Ino’s feet...before forming an army of soldiers from various eras in time.

 

Sasuke whistled at the mass summoning of the Undead, “That’s pretty interesting, I’m sure I got something to speed this along.” He said as he spit out what seems to be a black tar substance that was around House sized, it then shifted and molded until it gained coloration and a familiar face.

Standing at 40 ft tall, still small compared to the gigantic Sasuke and Ino was a look alike of Sasuke however it had no sandals on, it smirked and rose it’s arm, as more goop oozed out onto the ground and formed into his fangirls of various sizes ranging from 5-12 ft tall, they looked slimy and only had a pale coloration as they giggled and smiled at the advancing ninja army.

“There we go, I see through his eyes so it’s like I get a piece of the action as well, have fun Xander as we go towards the Hidden Mist.” Sasuke said as he and Ino phased out of the area and closer to the Village.

Xander looked up at the Sasuke clone and smirked, “So are you for real? Can ya talk? And most importantly do ya smell like the real deal?” He asked with a chuckle.

The clone looked down at him as it smiled, “That I can do, and well you’re about to find out.” It said as it wiggled it’s toes in anticipation.

The Mizukage shouted: “I don’t care what kind of tricks that Uchiha brat pulls! KILL THEM!” Her army charged the undead army and Xander grinned, showing sharp teeth. “You want the old hag? If ya do just promise you’ll include some pit play when ya got her!” Xander laughed and disappeared into a cloud of bats which swarmed towards the army of ninja.

Deadshot was starting to feel dirty from being sweat on in Naruto’s shirt collar, “Yo, uh...sir?” he called up at Naruto.

Naruto looked down at Deadshot, “Yes?” He asked with a raised eyebrow.

“You’re kinda..uh...sweating on me...can I have another seat somewhere else...please?” Deadshot asked politely.

 

“Oh, you’re getting dirty from my sweat huh? Let’s see what I can do about that.” He said as suddenly Deadshot felt himself become clean and even as the sweat came onto him, it just dissolved, “There, you’re now sweat proof, you can hold on without slipping now.” He explained.

Deathstroke was sitting indian style on Sakura’s head, “Never mentioned this but uh….is your hair naturally pink? It’s nice….people don’t really have pink hair where I’m from unless they dye it.”

Sakura grinned at the question, “Actually it's more of a genetic thing, people seem to get random hair colors from time to time and I gotten Pink Hair, which compliments my clothing quite well.” She said.

With Ino and Sasuke….

Ino stretched as she and her beloved Sasuke reached the borders of the Village in the Mist, “It’s easy to find this place through all this mist when you’re a goddess!” She smirked with a sigh.

Turning to Sasuke she smiled, “So...I think ya should air out your armpits...you seem to have a lot of ideas for them.” She chuckled. Sasuke nodded and began to strip his torso of it’s clothing.

The smell that was starting to be emitted from his pits caused the air quality to plummet to terrible smelly conditions, he chuckled as he then threw his shirt a short distance from them, covering some of the forest in it’s sticky hold.

Sweat lightly cascaded down Sasuke’s chest as he stretched a little bit before bending down to take off his stuffy Sandals as well.

Ino teasingly caressed Sasuke’s bare back and giggled, “Lookie lookie! Mister muscleman is here!” She teased. “How’s the village hidden between Sasuke’s toes doing now?”

“I believe that they’re probably doing alright.” Sasuke said as he looked at his toes and spreading them, seeing the numerous denizens are still running around, but they gotten smarter at least and decide to not walk on the toe jam and stay where they belong.

Ino chuckled and pointed down at them, “Can I eat them?” She licked her lips menacingly. Sasuke blinked and smirked evilly, “You sure like eating things off me don’t you?”

Karl cheered in Ino’s hands, “Do iiiit!” Sasuke laughed at the tiny man cheering them on.

“Well Ino, if you want to then go ahead.” He replied to her, lifting and presenting his bare foot to her containing the village.

Ino gently caressed Sasuke’s broad foot and stuck her nose in the center of his sole and inhaled strongly. “Mmmm...you smell good.” She peered in at the village and licked her lips before dragging the tip of her tongue into Sasuke’s toe crotch and picking up the village with a heap of toejam. She pulled her tongue into her mouth and swallowed. “Hm….nice cheese.” She joked.

Sasuke moaned from the touch of Ino’s nose and then tongue on his foot, and as they both noticed that Sasuke’s penis was erect in his shorts, Ino giggled and soon started to worship his giant foot.

With Slade and Sakura

“Yeah, it does compliment your clothes.....so...Sasuke’s doing his armpit thing, you got any special plans for the poor souls we’ll encounter?” Slade asked.

“Hmm, I think I might have one, I’ve been dying to get some new insoles, so it looks like I’ll be getting some new ones soon.” She giggled, thinking of how good it’s gonna feel to have them wiggling around in there. 

Slade smiled beneath his mask, “Ever think of making them pliable? Like...rubbery? So they’ll feel soft and squishy and can ooze between your toes?”

 

“Yea, that sounds like a wonderful little idea Slade.” Sakura complimenting him on making it more for her in the long run, “It’ll be like touching soft clay.” She said.

“By the way, the stuff you were saying to Xander earlier...I’m curious...did you have somewhere in mind to conquer after this world?” Slade tilted his head curiously as he sat on Sakura’s head and the borders of the Village Hidden by Rocks were in view. “Your feet are gonna be sore after traversing all this rocky terrain, ma’am. Or….you could grow bigger like Sasuke did and become a monumental goddess giantess?” Slade said thoughtfully

Sakura smirked evilly, “I could clear some of these annoying rocks away then couldn’t I? Plus I could be all like…” Sakura put on the best deep voice she could, “I am your goddess queen mortals! Prepare to soothe my feet! Wahahaha!” 

Slade chuckled, “I’m glad I chose you to accompany, miss Sakura.”

The air distorted as Naruto appeared, Sakura looked at him slightly surprised, “Naruto you seem to be back early.” “Yea I’ll tell ya about it in a bit, by the way, I’m a clone and all, so the boss gets to be at two places at once, isn’t that cool?” He said excitedly as Sakura giggled, “So you haven’t taken over Lightning Country yet.” She asked as he said, “Nope. But I’m about to find their Hidey hole.” He claimed, and so she and the giant clone walked towards the country.

 

“Aww, Thanks Slade.” Sakura said after she remembered that Slade just complimented her as the Naruto Clone yelled out, “Hey there’s the Hidden Earth Village!” He pointed over to the place that seem to be covered with rocks that were rather sharp and such, “I think we can get a nice clear path.” The Naruto Clone said as he pulled his arms close to his chest in an ‘X’ shape and then threw them out, causing the Earth spires to push themselves outta the way, allowing them a nice clear path for the Army to fight in and to get into the Village easily.

“Alright! Let’s go!” Sakura placed the armies she had been carrying and Slade down inside the village. “Go get ‘em boys!” She smiled and turned to Naruto, “Thanks Naruto’s clone! Be sure to let Naruto know I love him!” She giggled. The Naruto clone saluted with a blush, “I’ll relay that message, ma’am!” And he vanished back to Naruto’s location.

Sakura cracked her knuckles, “Now...it’s time for these punks to meet the all powerful goddess Sakura!” She grinned diabolically.

The Naru-clone reappeared back at Naruto and Deadshot’s location, “Boss! I moved the rocks outta the way of the Earth village for Sakura! Oh, and she says she loves you!” Naruto heard this and blushed before the clone vanished and he sighed blissfully.

“This must be a dream come true for you and the others.” Deadshot commented. 

“Yea, well now I got me a village to take over, so let's make Sakura proud.” He said as he stomped on forward.

-With Sasuke clone and Xander-

Xander had taken out half the army and was within reach of the Mizukage when…

“GAAGH!” The reincarnated king of vampires cried out as his flesh seemed to boil on his arm and burn.

“It’s about time you showed up...holy man.” Mei said to a mysterious man wearing priests robes and a crucifix.

The man boldly walked towards Sasuke-clone and Xander, reciting scripture creepily:

“--’I shall break them with a rod of iron, I shall dash them into pieces like a potter’s vessel…’ This can be over with one swing of my sword….I shall purge this unclean spawn of hell.”

“Who is this speck?” Sasuke-Clone asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He’s part of a secret underground cult who exist to wipe out me and my kind...the Mizukage must’ve summoned him here because she knew he was the only one who would stand a chance at killing me.” Xander’s wound began to heal. The Mizukage began doing hand signs to perform an attack on the Sasuke-clone.

“Handsigns eh? Unlike you I don`t need to do that anymore.” He said before breathing in and fired out a huge gout of Fire that burned its way towards her, any ally or construct hit by it was protected by his Will, while flash burning any enemies nearby.

The Mizukage never stood a chance, but she managed to be strong enough to not die straight away..just was left in incredible agony. “Y-You can’t do this! You’re going to slaughter thousands of innocent lives! What will be left for you to rule!?” She whimpered.

Sasuke frowned and used his god abilities to heal her with a snap of his fingers. “Me and my friends aren’t evil...so our plan is to use a show of force..to get the message across that we are in charge here, when we’ve got that out of the way and we’ve declared ourselves as unquestionable rulers of this world? We’ll bring those who we had to kill back to life..unless certain ones genuinely pissed us off…..after all, it would get pretty boring if we had no one as servants or toys.”

Mei blinked, “I-I don’t understand….I thought….you mean….?” The Mizukage fell to her knees before Sasuke’s bare feet and lowered her head. “I-I’m sorry...please forgive me lord Sasuke...I...I shouldn’t have doubted you or your friends.” 

Xander looked around, noticing the priest was gone. “Grr…sneaky coward.” he muttered.

“I wouldn't worry about this religious fellow later, but on another note.” Sasuke-Clone said before frowning and looking at the Mizukage at his feet, “You must not worry so much about your misunderstanding, all you have to do is worship my feet and I`ll spare you.” He said wiggling his large toes, to be fair he wasn't planning on not sparing her if she doesn't want to, though he certainly want to mess around with her.

The Mizukage nodded submissively and kissed Sasuke’s big toe on it’s front. “You are a merciful and kind god, Sasuke Uchiha! Thank you!” She said, finding her devotion to him had come easily once she learned the four’s true intentions.

Sasuke-Clone removed his shirt and lay down on the ground with his arms behind his head to expose his swampy armpits that were exact copies of Sasuke’s along with their current condition.

“Any of the ninja she brought with her still alive?” Sasuke-Clone asked with a lazy yawn.

“Y-yes sir! We’re right here sir!” the ninja appeared at Sasuke-Clone’s side. The clone grinned, “Get in there and sniff. I want to hear what it smells like from a couple mortals” He looked toward his ripe adolescent armpit on their side of him.

The ninjas that were alive shuffled around in place as they were nervous and cautious about what would await them at the end.

Sasuke looked at them with a warning glare before they started to bolt into the horrible smelling pits the closer they got, they coughed and teared up from the smell.

“So, how do they smell? Pretty bad right?” Sasuke asked with a playful grin as the ninjas smelled and sniffed at the reeking pits.

The coughs and such made Sasuke chuckle in amusement at the situation they found themselves in.

-With Sakura-

Sakura was glad for Naruto's clone to open up the valley to her so her poor army doesn't have to go through a tedious series of spires as she walked through.

“Hehe this is gonna be so fun, hopefully I can prove to the boys and Ino that I can take over this city.” Sakura said excitedly.

 

Sakura cleared her throat and used her goddess powers to amplify her voice so that she truly sounded godlike. “Behold! I am Goddess Sakura! I am here to take over! Kneel before me puny mortals! Wahahahaha!” She said dramatically as the villagers screamed and panicked at the gigantic pink goddess.

“Nooww...lets seee….” She said, stooping down and grinning widely at the panicking villagers before….

*THOOM*

Her enormous rear end impacted the ground as she plopped down on top of two buildings that were crushed into dust under her. “Heh...now to take things up a notch!” Sakura made a show of extending her sandalled feet out and groaning exaggeratedly, “Ooooh...my poor feet! These sandals are just so worn out!” She said with a sigh.

“I think...I need some padding for my beautiful feet in these things!” She flipped her hair up. “And I know just where to get some!” She levitated a large amount of the villagers up and used her power to mold them all together like putty. 

Soon the squirming mass of people were now two squirming foot shaped insoles!

“I’m a genius!” She cackled as she took off her sandals and grabbed the human insoles which squirmed still. “Keep squirmin’ ya bugs! That’ll feel like a constant massage once I start using ya!” She grinned widely as slapped the two pads onto the bottoms of her sweaty bare feet.

Once it was on and Sakura made sure that it wasn't coming off, she slip her feet back into her sandals, wiggling her sweaty toes, Sakura laughed at how they struggled against her sole.

“Mmmph, so good.” She moaned in pleasure and joy as she slowly licked her lips as the ninja forces threw Earth Style Jutsus at her as she giggled and either walked through them or swatted them away.

“Hey Slade, why don't you go and stretch out your legs a little hm?” She asked her little friend on her head.

“Yes ma’am! And if I may make a suggestion: Those earth users could be useful and their jutsu as well as armpit scratchers?” Slade suggested with a chuckle before he leapt across some rooftops and took out a couple ninja with his sword.

Sakura shouted after him, “Are you tellin’ me I stink!?” she said teasingly, knowing full well none of the four of them had bathed in quite awhile and been sweating a lot.

Sakura stepped on a building that exploded under her foot, showering debris in the form of stone and other things, “Hehe, this is like stepping on shells.” She joked as suddenly the ground beneath her collapsed as a group of Iwa Ninjas breathed in deeply at the effort of entrenching her.

A great smoke appeared from the impact, they looked in apprehension on if the plan worked until they heard a giggle which turned into a laugh.

“I have to say you guys thought you got me! You were halfway done but unfortunately you're fighting a Goddess~” She sang out as it showed that she was completely unharmed just buried up to her waist, her gleaming grin told them just how screwed they are.

“You got me in a good mood, in matter of fact I won't even fight you!” She taunted as the people seem to be relieved slightly, however veterans could tell that she was gonna twist her words.

“I won't fight you per say, but my Inner self may have a few words with you clowns.” She said as a ripple effect came from her forehead as a white hand came out before the rest of the body plopped out to the ground, causing a shockwave as a 100 ft giantess looked at them with a grin, this one had no sandals like the Sasuke-Clone as well.

“Meet my Inner Sakura fellas, hope you become well acquainted with her.” Sakura said with a wink.

The soldiers of Sakura’s army made astonished sounds and ‘ooh, ahh!’ noises. “Pssst!” Slade said from behind a piece of rubble. “*Cough* armpit idea! *cough* Sorry! I got a cold!” He blocked an incoming kunai with his sword even though his attention was on what he was hinting at Inner Sakura. 

“I was getting to that part buddy!” She smirked as she grabbed several of the fleeing ninjas and placed them in her armpits before giggling and putting the last one in front of her pants and dropped him in, “Enjoy the show!” She laughed as Inner Sakura punched a building in half.

 

The squirming ninjas in Sakura’s damp and unwashed armpit groaned and coughed: “Jeez! What kind of chick doesn’t wash under her pits!?”

“This stinks but didja see that forehead!?” Another one said.

Slade suddenly was blasted back through the piles of rubble and skidded to a halt skillfully. “What the-!?” Thin glowing wires were hovering in the air as a man wearing a fedora and longcoat stepped forward. The razor sharp threads were coming from a glove he wore. “Good evening...you must be Deathstroke the Terminator….I’m here to eliminate you and this army of yours.”  
Hearing the forehead remark, Slade gulped. “N-now g-goddess...try not to kill them...yet….” Slade suggested fearfully as he saw the tick mark on her head.  
Inner Sakura lifted her arm and glared with white eyes and clenched teeth: “Which. Of. you. Pit. Parasites. SAID THAT!? I SHOULD SMOTHER YOU AND DROWN YOU IN THERE!”

 

The ninjas glared at the man who opened his big mouth, who just chuckled weakly and they tried to get out of the reeking pits, but before she encloses it, he spoke up, “It was me! Take me instead!” 

Her eyes fixated on him and she narrowed them, “I will…on ONE condition….my other underarm is feeling lonely...and it’s not had it’s sweat and odor absorbed by a bunch of losers yet so it’s still fresh!” She got a nasty grin, “So I’m gonna relax for a bit...and to make up for insulting me you’re gonna scratch me there and clean it...with that mouth of yours that ya shot off! And I demand that you tell me what it smells like in there...when I stick you in there….and you’ll be required to describe how nice it smells….just to *sniffle* make up for my hurt feewings.” She pretended to quiver her lip.

The man begrudgingly nodded as the giant hand grabbed him from one smelly prison to another, this one smelt worse than the other one somehow as he was shoved in there, “You better start licking before I get mad.” She warned, near instantly, the man licked and sniff her sweltering pits as he heard her moan in pleasure from the licking, “Tell me how it smells.” She demanded as the man replied, “It smells terrible!” He cried out as his tongue was numb.

She sneered as she tilted her head back and closed her eyes, high on her total complete power. “Now describe it...and how unworthy you are to be in your goddess’s underarm.” She said with a hiss of pleasure.

“I-I….I….” The man stammered.

“I SAID...describe it and how you are so worthless that even my armpit is worth more than you!” Sakura snarled.

When a few moments passed and she didn’t hear anything, she came up with a way to make this punishment worse. Snapping her fingers, her body gained the properties of having just come back from a long run in the desert. She was soaking wet with sweat and even panting. “The more you delay...the worse I’ll make it! Now describe AND compare the smell’s intensity! Before and after!”

“The smell is like a burning volcano before but now it's like acid, it burns my nostrils and eyes as it shows I'm nothing to my Goddess!” He said out loud as Inner Sakura moaned in pleasure from his suffering as she groped her breasts and rubbing her harden nipples to increase her pleasure.

“Mmmmhmm...your suffering is my pleasure you little maggot. Maybe we could make this a regular thing.” She smirked at her cruel joke.

“N-no please goddess! Have mercy on me!” The man shouted weakly.

“Awww does the insignificant flea not like my big bad armpits?” Sakura asked with a mock pout. Grinning darkly she peeled him away from her sticky armpit and gave him a sniff: “Hmph! Don’t see how you couldn’t like that! It’s the smell of a hard workin’ girl!!” She cackled before cruelly throwing the man over her shoulder, “Eh, I’m done with ya...go bother some other goddess.”

Sakura finally noticed the man with the wire-glove fighting Slade. A captain named Rhodes of Sakura’s army saw that Slade was backed against a corner and the wires were all around him. He shot his rifle at the mysterious man. The wires sliced the bullets in half and slashed Rhodes’s arm off. “GAAARGH!” He was sent spiraling into the rubble near Sakura, barely conscious. 

Slade charged his enemy, and brought his greatsword down...only to have it blocked by the wires gathered into a blade shape. “I’m curious...what are the last words of Deathstroke the Terminator?” The man sneered…..just as Slade brought up a grenade that he’d removed it’s pin. 

“Fuck. You.” Slade growled

BOOM!

Sakura was startled by the sudden explosion, “Slade are you alive!?” She asked in a worried tone.

Slade lay at Sakura’s feet, his armor damaged and his mask disintegrated to finally reveal his face to her. He was a white haired man with a goatee and an eyepatch over his right eye. He smirked at her, “Told ya...this old fart’s hard to kill.” He pointed over to where Rhodes was bleeding to death, “H-him...if it weren’t for him I wouldn’t have had that opening to finish the bastard...please heal him...you can right?”

Slade coughed a bit, “I’m glad that I signed up for this…..I think even if Karl voided my contract and I didn’t get paid….I’d wanna stay to help and hang out with you guys. This is a first….and they told me in training not to get attached on a job.”

Sakura frowned lightly at the fact that she didn't protect her friend, “I`ll fix you up right now.” She said as she snapped her fingers and healed both of them back to full health  
Rhodes came over and looked up at Sakura, “G-Goddess Sakura...th-thank you but I...I don’t understand...you’re an almighty goddess who can do anything….why would you care what happens to someone like me?”

“Because, in the short time frame i kinda have gotten a bit attached to you guys, and it keeps me kinda in check in terms of how fragile you are, don`t want me to grow apathetic to the little people now.” She explained softly.

Rhodes smiled up at her, “You and your friends certainly are worthy of being gods and goddesses with that kinda attitude!”  
Deathstroke smirked at Sakura’s feet, from which screams and cries were coming from beneath her soles. “How do your feet feel, my lovely goddess?” Slade smiled up at her.

“Hold on a second for that.” She said before she raised the earth back up to normal level and continued, “Hm, it feels pretty nice, Inner will help clean up the rest, I have to look for the Tsuchikage” She finished before looking around for the old man.

Back with Sasuke clone and Xander.

Sasuke-clone was still relaxing with his arms behind his head and Xander sitting near his bellybutton. “So uh...you were made out of some kinda black stuff….did Sasuke spit out a big wad of toejam to make you or somethin’?” Xander asked, now having gone back to his regular teenager form. 

“....What?” Sasuke-clone asked.

“Y’know, like he conjured up a Toejam-Super-Loogie and made you!” Xander huffed.

“W-what? The Clone asked stupefied, “N-no! It's just spit, he just made it black for intimidation!” He clarified as he huffed in irritation.

“Alright, my bad! Sorry!” Xander said sheepishly.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Deadshot.

Naruto had stripped off his jacket and shirt and flung off his sandals..currently he was picking up random people and sticking them between each toe. “Heheehhe! Get a whiff of my famous Naruto Uzumaki toejam!”

The people from the Cloud village went to attack Naruto before he reached their village, but unfortunately he was ready for them and now they were in their current position of being his foot toys.

“Heheheh! I love how none of us have bathed and we’ve sweated so much that we can use our body odor as a weapon!” Naruto laughed.

With Sakura

“Come out come out where ever you aaare!~” Sakura sang, referring to the Third Tsuchikage and trying to get him to come out of hiding. Sakara grinned deviously, “He was always a short midget old fart! He’ll probably piss himself by the time he gets a load of Goddess Sakur-WAAH!” Sakura got hit by a series of stone pillars from behind. It of course didn’t hurt or affect her, but it definitely did surprise her!

Onoki and several rock clones of him landed on a building nearby. “Begone, giant! You may take the shape of Sakura Haruno but I know it’s a trick!”   
Sakura slowly turned, the gears in her head turning at this new development. She put on her scariest face and grinned evilly. “Are you suure about that, midget? I AM GODDESS SAKURA HARUNO! Allow me to prove this fact to you!” Cackling for dramatic effect, Sakura placed her hands on her hips and spoke softly: “Bigger.” She began to shoot up in height, slowly knocking over buildings merely by expanding her height.

“Mmmm….bigger and bigger! Do you believe me now ya weird nosed freak?” Sakura boomed as she towered over the village.

 

-Back with Xander and the Clone-Sasuke-

“Hey man, I appreciate you fighting with me, but I’d better get goin’ to go help Ino and the other Sasuke. Have fun with your feet and pit toys, ok man?” Xander said before he departed.

Clone-Sasuke smirked, “Already am having fun…”

“Can we stop smelling you yet?” The pit slaves demanded.

“Only if you lick!” Sasuke-Clone growled.

-With Ino and Sasuke-

The priest from before stood atop a building, watching as Sasuke and Ino and their army fought the ninja in the streets below. “Here he comes…” the priest spoke softly as hidden warriors crept from the shadows of the village and two shot off from the rooftop to intercept Xander as he flew towards Sasuke and Ino. “Yoooo guyyys! Don’t start the party without meee!” He cried.

Ino looked up, “Our blood sucking buddy is back, Sasuke.” She smirked.

“Oh really? Was wondering when you were done with the clone then.” He said cheekily.

Suddenly a shot rang out, and a holy bullet pierced Xander’s heart while he flew in the sky above. “Urk!”

 

Sasuke scowled as he growled out, “WHO!” He demanded as he healed Xander.

Ino looked around angrily until she spotted someone moving, she psychically brought the man towards her face, “How dare you…” She said as she slowly crushed him.  
“You cannot destroy us, little girl. You cut off one of the beast’s heads...two more take it’s place.” A voice said as the man died. An entire army of vampire hunters appeared throughout the village. “You are on the wrong side my children, you defend a monster...how foolish.” A man with slicked back black hair wielding a large golden broadsword proclaimed.

Xander, while weakened managed to project a sort of vision into Ino and Sasuke’s heads.

They saw Xander as the warrior prince Vlad Dracula fighting in a legendary war on behalf of a religion called Catholicism….an arrow of the enemy’s found it’s way to his beloved fiance Mina...falsely describing how Vlad had been killed

She threw herself out of a tower and Vlad arrived home victorious in battle..but to find priests holding vigil over his wife’s corpse. 

“She has taken her own life, she is damned...her soul can never enter paradise.” One of the priests cruelly stated as Vlad wept over his wife’s body. “I’m sorry….it is god’s law.” 

Vlad screamed and became hysterical as he slew one of the priests, “Is this my REWARD FOR PROTECTING THE CHURCH!?” 

“You are required to fight for-” The priest shouted before Vlad screamed to the heavens in his grief: “I RENOUNCE GOD! AND ALL YOU FILTHY HYPOCRITES WHO FEED OFF HIM!”

“If she is damned, then I will be as well I will have my revenge on god by destroying everything he loves! Just as he’s done to me!!” Vlad stabbed the nearest priest and blood began to pour out of the cross behind him and flow around Mina’s body and dark tendrils entered into Vlad’s face before Sasuke and Ino found themselves back in the present.

“Do you see now what kind of creature you are dealing with? We have to destroy him.” one of the priests poke.

 

Sasuke scoffed as the priests were all lifted up before him and Ino, “You know what I see? Dead hypocrites.” He coldly said as he shrunk all of them a few cm tall, he gave them to the healed Xander, “Deal with them as you wish, nobody deserves to suffer like that.” He said to him, Ino nodded in agreement.

Xander was crying by now, “I-I just…..we were going to be together once I got back from that stupid holy war….we had it all planned out...it was going to be so romantic and we were going to have a happily ever after and all that mushy stuff….it wasn’t fair!” 

Breathing in heavily and composing himself he looked up at them, “I...c-can I do something to them...and you do the dominating humiliating parts? It’d be more enjoyable for me that way..” He blushed.  
Ino and Sasuke grinned, “What did ya have in mind?” Ino said with a smirk.

“Well...I’ve had to suffer because of all that for over 600 years….I think they could stand to be squish proof while we have our fun? Just to prolong it...make ‘em wish for it.” Xander said evilly.

“Hehe….I like the way you think!” Sasuke snapped his fingers and the specks were squish proof.

“Okay, my idea is that I’ll be like the director of this whole deal...y’know like I direct you guys on what my ideas are and you do your hot and steamy sweaty schtick? Oh, and fun fact is that since you made ‘em so small? You’ll not only look planet sized but your voices will probably sound REALLY godlike and booming!” Xander smirked.

Ino grabbed Sasuke’s hand, “Like this?” They both took deliberate slamming stomps and made their voices deep with their powers: “FEE” Ino said.

“FI!” Sasuke boomed

“FO!” 

“FUM!” They both roared.

Xander sniffled, “Beautiful….I..I love you guys...You’re gonna be such good rulers.” 

“My idea is that you guys can use you god powers to transport them to like...a planet or something you create right? Give them a false sense of security until you both stomp into town and both of ya rub the entire planet in your armpits and use it as a foot massager...and best part is they are ALL alive all the way through.” He smirked.

Sasuke and Ino smiled evilly at that idea, “I think I found a Planet.” He said as he produced a planet from his hand, the red planet in fact, Mars an exact replica actually, as the priests were then transported to the planet as they looked around in what they believe to be an act of God as they calmed down in a sense of false security.

It was then until the planet shook greatly as a pair of blue and onyx eyes glared at it, “Xander you should check this out, it looks pretty cool seeing them like that.” Sasuke said motioning him over.

 

Suddenly an acoustic guitar was heard from Ino’s hair and Lewis’s voice sang: “A long ass fuckin’ time ago in a town called Kickapoo, there lived a humble family religious through and through...but yeh there was a black sheep and he knew just what to do..his name was young JB and he refused to step in line...a vision he did see-eth fuckin’ rockin’ all the time! He wrote a tasty jam and all the planets did align….”

Thomas appeared in Sasuke’s headband singing: “Oh! The dragon’s balls were blazin’ as I stepped into his cave! Then I sliced his fuckin’ cockles, with a long and shiny blade! Twas I who fucked the dragon, fuck-a-licing fuckaloo! And if you try to fuck with me then I shall fuck you too!”

“Way to make an entrance guys…” Xander laughed at the two random scientists.

“Wait did they hitch a ride with us?” Ino asked as they both shrunk down to normal size as the planet was still proportion as they were, but the scientists were teleported next to them as Ino said, “Could you please not suddenly hitch hike? We could`ve accidentally swatted you or something.”

“S-sorry Goddess Ino.” They said fearfully, “W-we just were practicing….wanted to try out the acoustics up there.”

“So uh….who wants some deodorant planet?” Xander wiggled his eyebrows seductively. “Besides, Ino hasn’t done any pit-related giantess stuff yet.” He shrugged. Ino smirked and stripped her purple shirt off and stretched her arms above her head. “Give em’ a whiff Sasuke.” She winked cutely. “I think you should rub it in there too since I’ve licked yours and your toejam village!” She giggled

Sasuke was happy to oblige, as he dug his nose in there and smelled the weeks of no cleaning in her pits, what should be repulsive and disgusting to him, Sasuke only breathed deeply into her pit and groaned with pleasure, “Frankly I don't see the problem, you smell fine to me.” He finished with a slow lick on her pit and neck as she moaned in pleasure.

He then gave the planet to her to begin using it as a deodorant for her smelly pits, “Here you go, try not to break it now.” He teased.

“I’ll do my best…..or not.” She smirked deviously pushed the red orb into her left armpit, the one Sasuke had just sniffed, and massaged it in a circle in the very heart of her greasy pit. “Mmmmmm….such worms….insects who exist only because we gods allow them to! ...For now!” She boomed.

Sasuke chuckled, “We must be so damn huge to them….I love this power, don’t you Ino?” 

Xander smiled, “I am so happy to serve you….you’re such just and wise gods. You punish the wicked and are benevolent to the rest of us. It’s like….I’ve finally found gods that are worth worshipping and give me hope to keep going.” Xander wiped a tear from his eye.

Sasuke chuckled at that, “Well of course we're benevolent, we're mischievous kids, not assholes, though any other religion may be way better than the one you use to serve.” He said as Sasuke called over the clone, the ground shook as the 40 ft tall Giant clone walked still shirtless, “Need something?” He asked.

“Yea, while we do this little thing over here, go into the village to consolidate our rule, though the Mizukage is a firm believer, there may be some that still resist, I'll allow you the gift of growth until you do so.” He said as he imbued him with the growth energies.

Back with Sakura and the Tsuchikage, Sakura was dusting her hands off as the Tsuchikage lay with several lumps on his head and a bloody nose. “Eeeeh...okay, she’s the real deal….but I still don’t get why you’re attacking us….” He said woozily.

“We’re taking over this world, land by land….we have to make an impression of power to make sure everyone gets behind us...and don’t worry,” Her face softened, “We’re gods now, we will revive any innocents that were harmed during our takeover.”

“So….you’re not doing this with bad intentions? You were always strong….and if you really are gods...we could finally have global peace!” Tsuchikage started to tear up. “T-thank you! Thank you! You’ve saved us all! I will gladly accept you as ruler of The Land of Earth!”

Naruto in the Land of Lightning was explaining similarly as well, and was met by cheers and people bowing. “If anyone can be a kind and benevolent ruler it’s you! All hail Naruto Uzumaki!” They cheered as Naruto smiled sheepishly. “God King of the Land of Lightning!”

Naruto used his god powers to telepathically contact Ino and Sasuke, and Sakura. “Land of Lightning is on board!”

“Same with the Tsuchikage and the Land of Earth! We’ve done it guys!” Sakura said in their heads.

Sasuke smirked as he replied back to them, “Have you scouted out the people that might want to prevent us from consolidating our position?” 

“Well...no...but I just heard that our home village is on board with all this too...surely there won’t be much resistance now that we’ve got the main lands and villages behind us right?” Naruto asked casually.

Sakura spoke, “I mean really Sasuke, they’ve seen what we can do..”

“Ah, so have you taken over the Land of Iron? Samurai Land isn't gonna be easy to persuade, so now we have to go and make sure they get the message.” Sasuke replied back with a raised eyebrow.

“......Sorry….no….we uh...must’ve got ahead of ourselves..” Sakura said.

“This explains why Sasuke’s the boss here.” Naruto muttered.  
“We should meet back up, we can teleport to each other right?” Sakura asked as she picked up her army and Slade, as did Naruto Deadshot and his army.

“Alright here's the plan, Sakura and Ino will distract the armies of Samurais and Ninjas that fled their countries while we were busy, Me and Naruto will make sure they`ll follow us, I'm thinking of destroying the Five Kage Summit place.” He explained.

“I thought they were on our side, though!” Sakura blurted 

“We did? Huh, must`ve went past me.” He said embarrassed.

“Only ones we’re not confirmed on are Raikage and Kazekage...but I mean..how strong could they be? The other Kages are on our side so...technically majority rule?” Naruto said.

Deathstroke spoke up, “May I speak? I know I’m speaking out of turn here….but….I have been informed by Karl that the man who sent the priesthood after Xander is also a man I’ve been searching for for a long time…...the man who killed my son may be in the Samurai place. It would suit him.”

Sakura’s voice spoke up, “You never told me you had a son….or that he was murdered.” She said sadly.

“Wait...where’s Xander!?” Ino shouted.

Xander had in truth gone to the Samurai’s territory to face this long fought enemy.

“Wait what?” Sasuke asked surprised at what he just heard, “Wasn't he just here?” He asked.

The Sasuke-Clone rushed up, “He mentioned about going after those priest’s bosses! I suggest we get some info from Ino’s pit prisoners. They could be a great interrogation tool.”

Ino slowly lifted her arm as Sakura’s voice came through, “Heh, I see we had the same idea, Ino!”

“Alright you puny insignificant worms! Though your punishment is faaar from over, we want to know where your boss is!” Ino demanded to her rank armpit.

Squeaky voices met Ino and Sasuke’s ears, “Y-you have no idea what he’ll do to us if we--”

Ino rolled her eyes and spoke, “Sasuke, sweetie..please tell these fools how this works.”

“Of course, it’s simple really, you’re just gonna sit there and look pretty as we take turns smearing this planet all over our bodies, it won’t break, you won’t also, but you’ll probably won’t enjoy the smell.” Sasuke chuckled as he saw them look up to them fearfully.

Sasuke look towards Ino, “How about you start us off?” He asked her as she nodded with enthusiasm.

“Heh, as you wish Sasuke.” She said as she began to slowly drag the planet onto her sweaty armpits as the smell hit the noses of the priests near immediately as they worked to try and get away from the smell, “There’s no escape from this smell, it’s pretty much everywhere and you can’t get off of a planet so easily, so try your best to run away.” She taunted them.

Sakura smirked, “I call it next! I’ll show you who's pits rule around here Ino-pig!” She teased.

Ino hmphed and rubbed the planet in further, “Heh, is my armpit nice and soft and squishy? Must feel pretty awful to know you’re all helpless against a lovely girl’s armpits which ain’t been washed in...how long we went without bathing again, guys?” 

Sasuke counted on his fingers, “Two weeks. Y’know what’s funny? When we were just regular people at regular size? This’d be pretty nasty and could cause problems...I guess our inhibitions aren’t a problem anymore since we’re such powerful beings.” 

 

“Technically speaking we can go forever without bathing, the smell and sweat would just keep building up as we get dirtier and dirtier, and we don’t really mind our own smell much.” Sakura added onto as she giggled.

Meanwhile with Naruto…

 

The outlook of the Hidden Cloud Village was a devastated landscape what with the fighting between the Cloud ninjas and Naruto, he remembered that there was technically still two Tailed Beasts that needed to be taught a lesson but they’re inside their Jinchuriki, well more fun for him he suppose.

The sound of an annoying rap beat met Naruto’s senses, as the Fourth Raikage: A and his adoptive brother Killer B approached. “Narutard thinks he’s so hard! He destroyed our village and now he’s gonna-”

“Would you shut up!?” A smacked B’s head and interrupted his rap.

“Huh? Looks like I missed a couple, been wondering where you guys were.” Naruto said as he turned around and look at the two standing there.

He walked over there, his sweaty bare-feet crushing anything beneath them as he towered over them, “So, you’re gonna surrender or there’s gonna be problems?” He asked as he cracked his knuckles in anticipation.

“Because if we do I think I got the perfect spot for you guys as my foot toys, and some other spots too when I think about it.” He said.

B began rapping about Naruto’s feet being stank before A rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers….and Floyd/Deadshot appeared being held hostage by a ninja. “You may have gained new power...hell you might even be a god like you claim to be…..but you lack conviction...I know how you are Naruto Uzumaki...you’re a soft hearted fool...and if you don’t stand down now?” 

The 4th Raikage charged his lightning release and began electrocuting Deadshot with yellow electricity. “Get the picture, yo!?” B shouted.

“GRgk! Don’t worry about me-ARGH! I knEW ThE rIIISKS! I”m sorry I failed you!” Deadshot screamed through his agony.

Naruto gained a deadpanned look, “You know I’m sensing a theme here…” He said as he made Deadshot Lightning proof as he looked at the two.

“Alright now you asked for it!” He then focused and in a poof of smoke that appeared around the AB Combo, revealed 12 ft tall Naruto shadow clones.

“Let’s get ‘em!” the 12 ft. Shadow Clones shouted as they leaped all over B and A. Deadshot looked on in amazement after being saved, “What a guy….” he whispered as A got away and became airborne. 

-Bang!-

A bullet pierced the Fourth Raikage’s shoulder all the way through, “Ack!” He spotted Deadshot on a building nearby. “We took away his weapons!” A growled. 

“Wait...those things on his wrist! They’re-” A said as Deadshot fired more bullets...each one hitting their target but not causing fatal wounds.

A entered Lightning Release Chakra mode and leaped above Naruto’s head of blond hair. “Guillotine Drop!” He brought his leg down upon Naruto’s massive head in an explosion of blue lightning.

“Yo yo yo! I think you just caved in that Naru-toejammer’s skull!” B said, taking out some of the clones.

As the smoke cleared, the voice of Naruto was sniggering and a massive hand reached out and snatched the Fourth Raikage out of the air. “Heh, toe-jammer huh?”

The smoke revealed that Naruto was unsurprisingly unharmed, as there was no scratches or anything from the attack.

“Also isn’t the point of an attack is that it suppose to hurt me? Well congratulations you failed.” He chuckled as he got an idea, “But that was some attack, let me see if I can do it.” He smirked as electricity arced all over his body as he tightened his grip and jumped into the air, as he was about 10 miles in the air, he went back down, as he positioned his fist so that the hand carrying the Raikage would impact the ground first.

The result was that it caused a large explosion the size of a mountain, it threw everything back as the Kage screamed in agony, when the explosion ended, a deep crater around 1000 feet in diameter that contained a 200 ft tall unharmed Naruto and a barely breathing Raikage.

The Raikage coughed up blood and glared up at Naruto, “Y-you...why are you doing this? You destroyed your own village...now you’re *cough* killing everyone else….why?” 

Killer B raced to his brother’s aid, cradling the man’s head in his hand. “Why are you doing this to us!?” B shouted up at him. 

The giant blond rolled his eyes, “Because we’re gods and can do whatever we want?” He asked rhetorically before saying, “I’m not killing because it's for my jollies, it’s to prove a point that it's basically pointless to oppose us, plus we can resurrect all that we kill anyways so there's no harm in doing so.” Naruto said.

“And besides it was rather fun fighting your Village, pretty strong people.” He praised as he sat down on his butt, his legs on both side of them.

Raikage’s eyes widened in surprise, “You’re…..a god? And...you weren’t just doing this to torture and destroy us all? You...actually had a point to it and...you care enough to resurrect the people you’ve killed?” 

Naruto nodded, “Mhm, why wouldn’t I? I’m not gonna just detach myself from all my subjects!” he puffed his chest out proudly and flexed his toes near them.

Killer B hopped around, “Yo yo yo! I can kinda see what ya gettin’ at with the whole rampaging around and being all super powerful! It must be cool!”

“So...about this foot toy thing you have planned for us….” the Raikage said weakly, still laying there. “We’re willing to join you, but we must first accept our punishment”

B sniffed Naruto’s ankle curiously, “Smells like cheese!”

Naruto chuckled, “Hey if you haven’t found a big enough shower you’d smell too!” He said to them as he leaned his head back, “And when you’re done you got Sakura’s to do next hehe.” He said.

Naruto snapped his fingers and the Raikage was instantly healed, Killer B smiled up at Naruto over his shoulder as he went around to Naruto’s massive soft and sweaty foot sole. “Did you two finally hook up mah man?” 

A clone of Sakura appeared next to Naruto, “Testin’ out our omnipresent...ness.” She smirked, “Heard you mention me...also sweet cheeks...check it out!” She lifted her arm to reveal the planet with the priests on it. “Ino let me have a turn interrogating these specks to find Xander! Cool huh?” She still wore her usual attire, so it was tucked within her sleeve and deep into her foul pit.

Raikage worked on Naruto’s other foot and cautiously sniffed it, causing him to turn a bit green. “Oh...I wonder what Sakura’s smell like.” He asked as he scratched Naruto’s plump foot soothingly, raking off dirt and grime under his nails.

“Think of roses and the finest wine, that’ll maybe make it easier for you, maybe.” Sakura giggled as she walked over to infront of Naruto and sat down, “Ah, nothing like being on the nice cool ground.” She said wiggling her butt a little to get comfortable.

“Though it’s nice to torture people with our smell, I would wish to have a nice cool bath, I think there’s a big lake nearby.” Sakura proposed, “And besides we can get sweaty again on demand if we wanted to anyway Naruto, so let's enjoy this session.” She said.

“Awww, but how’re ya gonna get the info out of those pit bugs of yours, Sakura? It won’t be as bad for them if you’re smellin’ fresh!” Naruto whined.

“Naruto I think they’re close to breaking.” Sakura joked as they both heard the reply with their hearing.

They heard the priests shrieking out the very information they’d all been seeking, from within Sakura’s sleeve. “The hideout is in Samurai territory! We swear!”

“Oh look at that, the hideout is at Samurai Territory AKA Iron Country.” She said sticking her tongue out.

“So...what to do with the planet?” Naruto reached over and dipped his fingers inside her sleeve, purposely caressing her ripe armpit teasingly, before he unstuck the planet and brought it up to his eye level. A HUGE blue eye scrutinized them. “Heh! Smells like the most beautiful woman in the world’s hard earned sweat!” He blushed.

The Priests on the surface of the Mars’ like planet were hardly moving, the smell they were conditioned to were about 1000x stronger at their small size compared to their bigger sizes, the atmosphere had a greenish tint to it as it seem to be raining down sweat onto the surface.

Naruto turned to Sakura, ignoring the priest planet for now. “I really mean that, by the way….You….you’re the most beautiful woman in the world to me….and you’ve made me the happiest ninja ever by being with me.”

A tiny sobbing was heard from the Raikage and B, as well as Deadshot and Slade. “Soo beautifuuuull!”

“Oh Naruto.” She smiled lovingly as she kissed him on the lips, her arms wrapped around his torso as she brought him in a bit to get a better angle.

Naruto passionately locked lips with her, things getting hot and heavy quite quickly. “My love...y’know what would be super sexy?” He smiled slyly. 

“We put this planet of weird priest guys between our feet...and crush it...working together! But we’d take it slowww….to let their situation sink in...that they are going to DIE by our mighty feet.” Naruto smirked and glanced down at the Raikage and Killer B. “Then you could have your feet licked clean…..by your servants down there….you are a queen goddess.”

Sakura nodded as a grin came across her face, as she licked her lips, she responded, “I’d like that a lot Naruto.”

She then took off her Steamy Sandals as she wiggled her toes and spread them, feeling the nice cool air going between them as she waited for Naruto to position the planet between their feet.

Naruto waved Raikage and B away, “Take a front row seat to Planet Crusher...comin’ to a theater near you!” he chuckled at his joke as he placed the planet to balance upon Sakura’s foot ball and lowered his head to her feet and licked his lips. “What gorgeous feet you have, Sakura. So wonderful and *Sniff* powerful!” Naruto moaned as he breathed in Sakura’s steamy vinegary feet smell.

Sakura smirked and wiggled her toes, clenching them slightly around the planet. “Let’s tell them what’s coming...that’ll make it sexier….let them think over their mistakes for picking on Xander!”

“Heh, I would slurp ramen from those sexy toes!” Naruto drooled

“Oh stop you~” She teased as she wiggled her toes on the planet, easily cracking the surface with the most lightest of taps, “I can’t wait to see the look on their faces as they get killed.” Sakura said as she got an idea and made a TV appear that was floating in midair, the channel came onto the surface of the planet as the unseen Cameramen looked around to get a glimpse at the impossibly huge toes and parts of her sole.

“Whoaa! Nice idea, babe!” Naruto complimented at Sakura’s genius. Sakura crossed her arms pompously, “I know! Now….ahem…” she cleared her throat and when she next spoke her voice was booming and authoritative: “You pathetic mortals thought you could mess with our friends!? You’ve been drenched in our armpits, both mine and goddess Ino’s! Think about it! You were beaten by two cute girls’ ARMPITS! That’s hilarious!”

Naruto felt himself getting hard…

“And now you’ll be given the honor of being crushed underneath our Godly feet! Say your last words before your final punishment is issued!” Sakura said in an authoritative tone.

“Please! Oh lord, god! Save uus! We’ve been faithful! We were only dealing with monstrous unholy creatures! Why is this happening!?” The tv issued forth their panic.

“Your God has abandoned you, casted you all aside like used garbage, and now you’ll be treated like the bugs you are, utter and total death.” She said as she began to push the planet against Naruto’s foot with her own.

Deadshot climbed onto her shoulder and whispered in her goddess ear: “Lady Sakura? M-may I suggest you telling them about how they’re going to turn into your goddess toejam?” Deadshot was trying to hide a boner of his own.

“Oh right, prepare to become one with your Goddess’ toejam!” She said deviously as she wiggled her sexy toes.

Naruto scoffed, “Ya didn’t put much effort in that, babe. Ya gotta be descriptive and REALLY get into what ya are sayin’! LIke this!” Naruto cleared his throat and a booming voice issued from the television as he spoke: “You pathetic runts are going to DIE and be recycled as our toe slime! How humiliating and pointless a death that is!” He smirked teasingly at Sakura, who pouted but at the same time felt herself getting a little wetter.

“Boys and their need for dramatic flairs.” She giggled a bit as she rubbed her thighs a bit as she huffed from the arousal, “I feel so hot Naruto~, let’s get this done, I want to have some more fun with you.” She said moaning a bit, “You hear that! Your deaths are gonna be for our pleasure you little shits.” She taunted the people on the planet. 

“Here goes, push against my feet and don’t forget to wiggle those shapely toes my pink haired beauty!”

Naruto winked as the planet started to crumble as he pushed against Sakura’s sweaty feet. “Mmmm…..the lava is making my feet sweat even more! How unfortunate for you!” Naruto cackled. “Oooh...let’s get our toes clenched with each others! Toejam sharing is caring!” He winked.

Sakura smiled at that suggestion, “Sure why not, sharing is caring after all.” She said as she began to move her foot slightly so to align with between Naruto’s plump toes.

“Are you ready for this Naruto?” She laughed a bit at what they’re about to do.

“Oooh yeah! Press these fuckers!” Naruto grunted as they kept their eyes on the television screen at the deteriorating planet and the suffering and horrible deaths of the people they had trapped there. “Hah! How pathetic! What a way to go…” Sakura smirked.

“Can you imagine the way they’re feelin’ right now, Sakura? All the humiliation and terror…” Naruto moaned as he wiggled his toes to get some of the planet’s mush in his toes and in Sakura’s.

“Mmmph, yea~ they fucked up big time by messing with our friends, now they get the price of doing such a stupid thing.” Sakura replied as she slipped a hand into the front of her pants and rubbed her wet vagina.

She curled her toes as she tried to get more of the planet’s surface onto her toes and such, the lava sweating her soles and foot even more.

“Heh, feelin’ frisky my love?” Naruto winked. Looking up at the tv screen Naruto said, “I think they’re dead...but that doesn’t mean them and this pathetic orb aren’t gonna be crushed into our toe goo! Right babe?”

Sakura nodded excitedly as she said, “Yup! Can’t wait to squash this planet into bits.”

“Well then lets give ‘er one final rubdown! Hehe, we’re gonna have bits of planet as our toe gunk!” Naruto chuckled as he rubbed his feet up and down his beloved’s

“Mmm….feel that between our toes?” Naruto raised an eyebrow

“Yea, I can feel parts of the planet becoming one with my toe jam, it feels so good, luckily we can make the toejam remain as we bathe~” She teased him as she rubbed her soles on the planet as well.

“Hows that work? Would we still stink?” Naruto asked curiously. “Unless ya don’t wanna still stink…” Naruto blushed and licked his lips as he gazed at Sakura’s lovely toes past his own.

“Well Naruto, they’ll still stink, remember we’re gods, we don’t have to follow the rules of physics and what not.” Sakura reminded him with a grin.

“Oh! Right! But I mean like...what about your armpits?” He asked shyly. “I mean if ya don’t want em’ to remain this bad forever I can get that….I’m not one to tell a pretty girl what to do with her own pits.” he joked.

“Maybe sometime I’ll let them out nice and ripe, sometimes I’ll let them smell like fresh roses, that sounds like a good idea don’t it?” She asked him.

“Yeah...but...I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to start trying to talk you into being unhygienic. If you think this is all gross just say so.” Naruto said guiltily.

Sakura giggled at how cute he was acting, “Oh Naruto you know I’ll do everything you want to do provided I’m okay with it, just let me have this day to feel a decent bath, who knows maybe after this you,me, Ino and Sasuke can go dipping in a Volcano.” She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah but...I just feel like you’re gettin’ all stinky for me but you don’t really want to….I’m worried I’m pressuring ya into it. I want you to enjoy your godhood just like everyone else...I don’t want you to feel obligated…” Naruto stammered. 

“Naruto if I wanted to not get dirty I wouldn’t have in the first place, I enjoy what we’re doing all this time you see? You can’t really pressure me into doing something I clearly want to do.” She replied.

Naruto seemed to nod and accept this answer, “I just got paranoid I guess…” he glanced back at the planet which had been reduced to goo globbed between their toes and on their soles. “I think it’s time for that bath...I wanna scrub your pits for ya!” Naruto smirked.

“You guys are so damn cute together.” Slade said from Sakura’s opposite shoulder to where Deadshot was seated. “Mhm!” 

“Definitely!” Raikage and B said.

Naruto smirked and telepathically contacted Sasuke and Ino: “Yo guys! The Priests of the Pit said the guy Deathstroke and Xander know is in Samurai Country, works out great for us since that’s our next stop eh?”

“That’s good news Naruto, now we just have to gather together and we’ll be on our way.” Sasuke said before Ino and he teleported towards their location, the crater they were in was big as they were still at their normal size, while Naruto and Sakura were at 200 ft.

“Geez guys you crushed the planet, trying to add more to your toe jam collection?” Ino asked them jokingly.

The two 200ft. Ninja smirked down at them, “Maaayyybe!~” Sakura singsonged. 

Slade and Deadshot kneeled before Ino and Sasuke, “I trust our gods are well?” Deadshot asked.

Slade shot up as a pillar of darkness erupted behind Sasuke and Ino and a man wearing a black jacket which appeared to hold rippling shadows growing out of it..his eyes were unnaturally yellow and he had slit pupils. “Huh...so you four are the gods everyone’s talking about…” he mused.

“Oh come on how many of you guys are out there!?” Ino childishly whined as she seemed baffled, how the heck these people keep popping out of the woodwork, and they seem to be from other dimensions as well, curious...

“Whoa! Relax! I’m not here to fight ya!” The man said, holding his hands up defensively.

“Who are you?” Slade demanded, hand on his sword. 

The man answered straight away: “An explorer on the further reaches of human experience...a demon to some...an angel to others.” 

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, “So you tell riddles..”

“I have many names if that is what your friends here means...but most commonly I’m known as the Devil.” He smirked.

“Oh.” Sasuke said blandly, when he see’s the Devil’s confusion he continued, “Well when all this stuff happening you tend to believe anything nowadays.”

“Yea, it’s like, we’re Gods now, so its not like there can’t be Demons or the Devil.” Sakura said, Naruto added in, “But there is still the question of what’s your business being here.” 

“It has been brought to my attention that this mysterious cult leader who your friend left to seek has a plan to summon ancient abominations from the furthest reaches of darkness in order to combat you. Foolish I know...but still...he plans to assimilate Xander into the energy required to open the portal.” The man said. 

“Technically speaking can’t we just think away the Cult leader?” Naruto asked to which Sasuke said, “No Naruto, to do so we’d need a basic idea of what he looks like, what's his exact location and such to actually do so, same with bringing Xander back, we know his face but no location.” 

“So….go teleport your bigass selves to Samurai Country and start smashing?” Devil said.

“Dude’s got a point..” Naruto mused. 

“Uh, sure I guess.” Sasuke said as they all teleported into the Land of Iron, the clearing was big enough to hold the two giant’s bodies as Sasuke and Ino grew to match their size, they forgo their sandals as they were now barefooted, “Alright so what’s the plan?” Sakura asked.

“Well we can’t find them so we’ll draw them out, anyone can make some noise loud enough to grab their attention?” He asked the group as Naruto raised his hand as did Ino.

“Good so then me and Sakura will-” He started but then was interrupted by the surprise reappearance of Inner Sakura who looked a bit miffed, “Hm? Oh I forgot about her, sorry about that.” She said to her who huffed, “You can make a distraction? Let me do so you don’t have to sully your hands!” She yelled out as Sasuke was amused.

“Hm, alright then, I’ll let you go ahead and take the position of distracting them, so I suppose Ino will take Sakura’s place as we both go looking around ok?” He asked them to which they agreed.

Xander was strapped to a log surrounded by kindling, hidden by genjutsu...the village would appear abandoned to the giants..while the samurai and the cultists hid in plain sight.

“You know they’ll find you...and kill you all.” Xander said, he was beaten and bloody...and had holy daggers stabbed into him so that every time he struggled they’d boil his flesh.

“Perhaps...but not before we’ve killed you and have the necessary means given to us...to destroy them as well.” The Priest said.

 

Ino and Sasuke looked around at the abandoned village, it looked like everyone had just up and left. “This doesn’t...seem right.” Ino commented. 

Outside the genjutsu the cultists could hear Naruto and Inner-Sakura smashing everything.

“Come on out and give our friend back!” Naruto yelled as he kicked a band of Samurais that came to attack them easily sending them away.

“Hell Yea!” The two Sakuras yelled out as they shattered the ground with their fists, throwing most of the enemies away.

“Hmm, Genjutsu.” Sasuke said as he realized what they were staring at, he easily dispelled it as the two saw Xander tied to a log, “There you are.” Ino said relieved that he was alright.

“Guess that guy was right...you’re planning to make a portal right?” Sasuke demanded.  
“Kill him!” The crowd of cultists screamed as the lead priest stabbed a holy dagger into Xander’s stomach. “Rghh!” He coughed up blood just as a gigantic pillar of flame erupted and screams issued from damned spirits trapped within it.

A figure appeared within the flame and appeared to be playing a thrash metal song as the fire spirits launched themselves out of the flame one by one and began to capture the cultists and samurai.

The pillar morphed into an absolutely GIGANTIC vortex of fire which the flame spirits cast the damned ninja and cultists into. 

Lucifer appeared on Sasuke’s shoulder and spoke, “Don’t worry..they’re not here for you…”

Xander had fallen and was unharmed by the spirits...he lay at Sasuke and Ino’s feet. He glanced up at them wearily, “Smells kinda sour down here..” he joked.

“You’ve shouldn’t have went by yourself, that always tends to not work out well.” Ino said as they shrunk down to normal size and helped him back up.

“Yea is this a habit of yours? Lone wolfing it?’ Sasuke joked.

“You should make it up to us by smelling our feet for worrying us so much.” She teased but glad that her friend was alright.

“I’m really sorry….and yeah...I kinda have been alone ever since….that happened.” Xander answered Sasuke’s question. “But...a plus side is...this little stunt of mine eliminated the problem, and yes the samurai weren’t going to give up and bow down...period. So yeah….I think your path is clear to ruling this whole place right?” Xander smiled weakly. “I didn’t say this before guys but….I’m really proud of you all for...not letting it cloud your morality….I was down that road before I met you guys..I didn’t want you guys turning into monsters like me..”

 

Sasuke waved him off as he said, “No need to thank us, after all, we just want to have fun, not rule the place like tyrants.”

Ino nodded in agreement with that statement, “I doubt we could ever do such a thing.” She said.

Naruto and Sakura approached, their gargantuan feet before Sasuke and Ino. “Hey, he’s ok!” Naruto said in joy. “Y-yeah...and looks like we had our work on this place done for us..” he looked back...and could’ve sworn he saw the spirit of Mina..his long lost love smiling at him. 

Sakura was back to normal and smirked, “So I guess...we should celebrate our ultimate victory?”  
Karl looked at Sasuke, “Well….anything else we need to do before we officially claim victory?”

“Well, that Five Kage Summit looks pretty smashable, should stomp on it to show that the Kages aren’t the ones running the show anymore and neither are the Daimyos.” He said with a smirk.

“I think you’ve got an obsession with that place..” Karl joked. “Just stick your dick in it already.” He laughed.

Devil suddenly appeared in a burst of flame holding a clipboard and checking names off. “Well….we’re right on schedule thanks to you all we’ve met our quota. Let’s see….ass full of red hot coals or throat full of razor blades...decisions decisions.” He muttered. 

“I suggest hot coal, they can feel the burning sensation of rocks tearing through their asses.” Ino suggested with a brush of her hair out of the way as she giggled.

“Jesus christ, for a human you seem to be more demonic than most demons I know.” Devil chuckled.

Xander smiled, “Hey Lucifer! What’s up? Been awhile, hadn’t it?” 

“Yeah, well..work has been..well..what you’d expect it to be. I owed you this one time...but just to be clear...I can’t intervene and save your bloodsucking behind every time.” He smirked. 

“He sure does this constantly right?” Sasuke chuckled at the thought.

“Boy you must have a patience of a saint if you had to deal with that by yourself Devil.” Naruto laughed.

Devil shrugged, “I owed him...one time I got bit by a snake in an area I won’t say but uh...he had to suck out the poison.”

The four cringed from the implication, “Damn, that must have sucked.” Sakura said.

“Literally….I swear I can still taste-” Xander cringed before Devil coughed loudly. “Anyway, congratulations on godhood and good luck with ruling this place!” Devil opened a portal and was gone.

“So….you guys wanna teleport to this Five Kage Summit place and we can take a picture of your feet raised over it? For promotional purposes and all that?” Karl said. 

“Oh yeah and we should totally celebrate by going to a volcano! Y’know...since we’re immortal and untouchable we can use it like a hot spring!” Sakura said excitedly, referencing her idea from earlier.

“Wait you’re going to use the Volcano as a hot spring!? Shit why didn’t I think of that.” Ino said as pouted from not thinking of it sooner.

“Then I guess it's decided.” Sasuke said with a light smile.

Karl, Xander and the two assassins hopped on their designated giant and soon found themselves at the Five Kage Summit. “Huh...looks perfect for stompin!” Naruto nudged Sasuke with a devious smile.

“Indeed it is, so if you mind me doing the honors.” Sasuke said as he began to lift his large barefoot over the structure as dirt and other things fell off of the large sole as he wiggled his toes and stepped on it slowly.

“Heh, wonder what they’re smellin?” Ino joked.

Sakura smirked and licked her lips as they watched Sasuke go to work.

The old structure felt the sweaty bare sole of the Uchiha as he slowly pressed down, the wood groaning but held for a bit before the wood began to crack and fracture in multiple places, until part of the ceiling collapsed from where his foot was, it sunk into it until his foot was gone from view, “Pretty deep and big they made this place, mind helping out?” Sasuke asked with a chuckle.

“Sure!” The remaining three cried out as they all rushed up next to Sasuke and slammed their reeking bare feet into it. Ino giggled and played footsie with Sasuke, “Mmm...nice feet Sasuke!” she smirked.

Soon the entire building was nothing but rubble that the four gods ground their feet into for good measure.

“Heh, now who's up for a relaxing dip in a volcano?” Sasuke asked.

He felt a tap on his foot, he would look down and see Karl. “Can your loyal servants and soldiers attend the party?” Karl asked shyly.

Xander grinned, “Yeah I’m sure you guys could make us invulnerable to the heat and lava right?”

“Well, we most certainly can do that, should be easy enough to do so.” Sasuke said as he pulled his foot out of rubble as did the others, “Question is where we find a Volcano? Though we can just make one I rather not.” He continued.

 

“Uhhhh...weell...I just assumed there was one somewhere around.” Xander scratched his head. Karl nodded, “To be honest I never watched the entire show of you guys so I never really found out if there even is a volcano here.”

“Isn’t there a really barren place around that you could make one, Sasuke?” Naruto asked.

“Yeah, I ain’t been to a luau in years.” Deadshot joked.

“When did you go to a luau?” Slade asked skeptically. 

“When I vacationed in Hawaii...you were with me!” 

“Oh….I guess I was passed out drunk.” Slade said embarrassingly.

“Hmm, ah fuck it, we'll make one in the middle of the ocean.” Sasuke said, they teleported on top of the Water on the ocean, Naruto made it so that they can walk on water as Sasuke, Ino and Sakura focused their power and suddenly a landmass rose out of the Ocean with a full ecosystem which had a you guessed it, a Volcano.

“There we go.” He said pleased at what they did, “Quite the decent island Sasuke.” Naruto praised as they proceeded towards the island.

“Who’s up for a little skinny dipping?” Sakura giggled.

Naruto grinned, “I am!”

“Yeah, us gods have earned this after a hard day’s conquering!” Ino sighed and stretched a bit. 

Sakura grinned seductively at Naruto, “Get those orange pants off!”

Naruto blushed slightly as he obliged his girlfriend's request and begun to take off his pants, and with that, he was left in only his boxers.

Ino giggled and smacked Sasuke’s ass, “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” She winked.

Sakura rolled her eyes, “Naruto, you’re silly! Skinny dipping means swimming NAKED.” she ruffled his hair.

“Oh yeah, and we can’t forget our loyal little guys!” Ino giggled down at the armies and their new friends like Karl and Slade and Deadshot and Xander.

“Well, we should probably start climbing this Volcano.” Sasuke said as he finished taking off all of his clothes, Ino really enjoyed the sight of her boyfriend’s tight ass and was making groping gestures with her hands as a perverted grin came over her face, “Ooo, me likey~” She said.

Naruto got what Sakura had implied and nodded as he takes off his boxers as well, Sakura smiled in appreciation of his body before she slowly took off her clothings as well, within moments they were all undressed and ready to climb.

The wildlife there scattered as they avoided the large bare feet of the four kids as they walked through the lightly dense forest, crushing any vegetation under them or uprooting the palm trees as they lifted their feet.

Eventually they came up to the base of the Volcano as they nodded to each other and started to climb the steep Mountain, their large hands easily carving in climbable surfaces as they climbed upwards towards the Top.

 

The heat began to increase as they neared the top, the god kids began to feel sweat dripping from their foreheads and ticklishly dripping down their armpits. “Heh, this is gonna feel sooo relaxing!” Sakura sighed as she felt the heat and imagined it being like a relaxing sauna or hot spring. 

Ino had hearts in her eyes as Sasuke was in front of her and she was staring straight ahead at his lovely ass. Sasuke smirked but jolted when he felt her lips on his right buttcheek, he rolled his eyes and shook his head at Ino’s perviness. 

“Ewww you don’t know where that’s been!” Naruto joked.

Soon enough they reached the mouth of it, since their mortal pals had been gifted with their blessing, they wouldn’t disintegrate or melt now. The lava bubbled and smouldered as Naruto grinned eagerly. “So what are we waitin’ for? Let’s get this sexy naked party started!” He cheered. 

“Should we test it first or just go for it?” Ino asked.

 

“Er, lets test it first, wouldn’t want our friends to get burned now.” Naruto said embarrassed as he looked at the bubbling pool of molten lava, he slowly dipped his big toe into the lava before it touched it entirely, then his entire foot.

“So how does it feel?” Sasuke asked curiously as he looked at the completely submerged foot, Naruto ‘hmm's’ as he wiggled his toes, seeing the lava go in between them as it harmlessly plopped back into the molten soup, “No burning here, just a hot sauna like feel, but it’s not unbearable.” He noted.

 

“So basically it’s like a hot tub?” Karl asked, naked just like Xander and the two assassins.

Sakura smirked, “Wonder if it’ll melt our toejam.” she joked.

“Probably not...unless we want it to.” Naruto chuckled. Sakura licked her lips as she looked at Naruto’s foot, “Heh, your feet ain’t too bad to look at..kinda sexy how that lava is harmlessly going between your toes!” She kissed Naruto’s whiskered cheek as he grinned proudly. 

Ino gripped Sasuke’s hand and slowly let herself slide down into the lava til it was at her waist. “Mmmmmm! Oooo that feels amaaaaaziiing~” She sang.

Sakura sighed in content from the nice warmness of the Lava, “This feels great, it's been awhile since I had my first sauna, atleast now it doesn’t feel suffocating now that we have God powers.” She said.

Ino was cuddling with Sasuke, “Say now that we technically fully take over this planet now, what do we do now? Ruling everything in existence will eventually get boring and getting bored leads us off the slippery slope.” Ino said slightly concerned.

“Yea I kinda agree, when you basically have control over everything it just seems boring until we reach that next high and as we escalate to get that feeling.” Sasuke added.

“Hmm, wait, Karl is from another dimension right? And he found us, so now that we know that, we can ask him for what other dimensions he found.” Sakura proposed.

“So Karl, what dimensions you’ve found yet?” Naruto asked him.

“Uhh….it would be fair to say that there isn’t a number invented yet to give you a proper answer.” Karl said. “So...infinite….I guess?”

The soldiers were doing swan dives and Thomas and Lucas were leading a sort of swim team which were forming the Leaf Village symbol in synchronization while they sang:

“I’m super thanks for asking! All things considered we couldn’t feel better we must saaay! ~Everything is super when you’re ..gaaaaaay!”

“When you’re gay~!” they finished by forming in synchronization a large scrotum aimed at their gods.

Xander was laughing his butt off and Karl was facepalming. “Greaaat..”

Naruto and Sasuke twitched their eyebrows at how these two make the weirdest dance numbers, “Yea…..can you please stop this weird festivity?” Naruto asked slightly embarrassed as Sakura laughed at the sight.

“Hm,anyways, I think we can use this thing those guys used to find this place in the first place.” Ino said amused from this as she had this giant laptop scaled to her size.

“What is that?” Naruto asked to which she scoffed, “It’s a Laptop, saw it in the room and decided I want one, so now I have a Laptop, and there’s a lot of numerous universes for us to have fun with, like for instance Digimon.” Ino explained.

“Digimon?” Sakura repeated as Ino nodded, “Yep, and I’ve been doing a little thinking, we can create more people like ourselves ya know? Turn them into Demigods and what not like a Pantheon of Gods, it’s interesting to what kind of people we’ll meet and such right?” She asked smiling.

“Oh, jeez….I’ve created monsters….” Karl joked. “But yeah that sounds good, and I can come with ya since I’m a nerd for this sort of thing and I can explain stuff to you about the plot and characters we’ll find. Also….I like how you just saw a laptop and decided to poof one for yourself and can already use it like a pro. Very admirable.” Karl said to Ino. He teased Naruto, “Get good, scrub!” He said referring to Naruto’s ignorance of tech. He sweated nervously afterwards: “Please don’t kill me it was a joke!” He panicked.

Lucas and Thomas whined at Naruto’s request: “We thought we were entertaining our gods…”

“There goes our dreams of broadway!” Lucas sobbed.

Xander floated by and commented: “Well you guys might have to think up some clothes to y’know...blend into the various places to scope them out and meet people who might be loyal.”

Deadshot and Slade were floating by their gods and chugging bottles of Fireball Whiskey. Floyd choked and only got to around less than half of the bottle...Slade was still going past the halfway point.

Xander climbed up on the side of the laptop and looked up at Ino very seriously: “Things none of you EVER want to look up are: 2 girls 1 cup, 1 Man 1 Jar, and Goatse. Don’t ask why.”

 

“Well, on another note, I think now we have our next playground and potential recruits as well, hehe isn’t this great?” Naruto said as he already thought of all the possibilities, “Though he does have a point, I don’t think people dress like we do all over the universe.” Sasuke said.

“Yea, I think so too, but that’s a bridge we’ll cross when we get there, so let’s go to that Digimon Universe!” He shouted out.

The End for now….


End file.
